Camuflaje
by Yania
Summary: Harry le amaba, le amaba más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero por lo mismo que le amaba, tenía que dejarla ir... Su camuflaje era la amistad y el autoengaño era el escondite de ambos. HxHr
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de JK Rowling y los tomo prestados para la realización de este fanfic.

**Camuflaje**

**Capítulo 1**

Harry entró al caldero chorreante después de mucho tiempo de no haber pisado ese lugar. Nada más puso un pie dentro, una oleada de felicitaciones cayó sobre él, todas eran por haber podido, por fin, derrotar para siempre al señor oscuro. Harry se limitaba a sonreír y decir "gracias" repetitivamente; nunca le había gustado tanta atención. Si en el momento de nacer, le hubieran dado a elegir entre ser un muchacho normal del montón a un mago famoso por una hazaña de pequeño de la cual ni siquiera recordaba, hubiera elegido mil veces ser un muchacho normal, del montón, de esos que nadie notara. Poder ir a cualquier lugar sin que se le quedasen viendo como bicho raro, y prácticamente le acosaran solamente para ver si lo de la cicatriz era cierto.

Después de casi 10 minutos de estar atascado en la puerta, logró avanzar hasta por fin lograr divisar a sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Wasley y Hermione Granger.

Estaba a punto de elevar la voz para llamarles, pero entonces vio como, fugazmente, Ron depositaba un beso en los labios de su amiga. Se detuvo en seco, a pesar de ya saberlo (y haber tratado de aceptar), le era dificil ver esas escenas. Se acercó sigilosamente, Hermione subió la mirada y lo vio, le sonrió y levantó la mano para indicarle que se sentara con ellos.

- Hey, ¿Cómo les va? - Dijo Harry, fingiendo una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Ron.

- Todo bien, todo bien. - Ron fingió naturalidad, pero la verdad es que cara estaba roja como tomate.

- ¿Ya viste cuánta gente ha venido, Harry? ¡Esto está a reventar! hace 15 minutos te vi entrar, pero luego desapareciste entre tanta gente, por un momento creí que te habías asfixiado o algo así.

- Después de todo lo que pasó, es difícil morirme por algo tan sencillo, ¿No crees? - Harry soltó una sonrisilla burlona.

Durante media hora, Harry estuvo con ellos, sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo. Ya tenía suficiente práctica en esas cosas, no le fue nada difícil volverse a camuflagear. Pero había varias veces que, sin querer, su vista se desviaba un poco, la miraba fracciones de segundo... Eran tan hermosa...

Las cosas no nacieron desde que la vio, no, como todo niño de 11 años, las niñas no le llamaban para nada la atención, las cosas fueron naciendo lenta y dolorosamente. Un día de pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que bajo esa maraña de pelo, había una niña convirtiéndose en mujer, ese día fue en cuarto año, en el baile.

Pero para su desafortunada suerte, Ron también comenzó a notarla, entonces lo dejó pasar, quiso que se desvaneciera, que poco a poco se borrara de su mente.

Entonces conoció a Cho, y no iba a negar que no le gustaba, realmente le gustaba muchísimo, tenía una belleza oriental bastante llamativa... Pero no era lo mismo, no era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba con Hermione. En un principio creyó que ese sentimiento era algo más allá de la amistad, hermandad tal vez, y siguió tratando de creer eso mucho tiempo.

Pero olvidarla, dejarla de ver de esa manera, dejar de verla como la veía, dejar de pensar de ella como pensaba... era algo simplemente insoportable.

Miró sus ojos un segundo, ella lo miró, le sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla. Eso le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y sonrojarse.

- Tengo calor – dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo el comentario de Ron acerca de el último partido de Quiditch de la temporada.

- Bueno... si, hay mucha gente aquí adentro...¿Quieres que salgamos un rato con...?

- No, no se preocupen, sólo necesito mojarme la cara – Se levantó apresuradamente, y caminó hacia el baño.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró inmediatamente. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara repetidas veces.

¿Por qué no podía, de una vez, librarse de todo esto? ¡¿Por qué se había hecho a un lado?!

Lentamente sus ojos se pusieron húmedos.

Se hizo a un lado porque él se dio cuenta antes que Ron y hasta la misma Hermione de lo que iba a ocurrir, se había dado cuenta que aunque él luchara, no iba a conseguir nada, y que simplemente las cosas no iban a ir por buen camino si él trataba de aparecer en escena.

Pero a pesar de saber que las cosas ya habían sido escritas, su corazón se negaba rotundamente a dejarlo así, y de castigo se oprimía y sólo Dios sabía cuánto dolía.

Entonces apareció Ginny, y a fin de cuentas decidió darle una oportunidad. Trató de olvidarla con ella, y lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas... pero al final, no sirvió, a fin de cuentas, engañarse lo único que hacía era lastimarlo a él, y de paso a Ginny, no era justo para ella, ni para nadie. Entonces usó como excusa la búsqueda de los horrocruxes para dejar todo bien, para hacerle creer a los demás que lo hacía porque la quería tanto que tenía que partir y cortar relaciones para que Voldemort no le hiciera daño, y en cierta forma, así lo era, entonces nadie tuvo sospechas. Lo cierto era que si en vez de Ginny, hubiese sido Hermione, hubiese tenido una razón aún más fuerte por la cual luchar.

Su camuflaje era casi perfecto. Nadie le había descubierto, nadie sabía la verdad de lo que sentía, había veces que hasta él mismo caía en su propia mentira y solamente su lastimado corazón era quien le traicionaba.

Después de todo no había sido tan difícil tragar ese dolor, durante los años que estuvieron en Hogwarts nada explícito había ocurrido, aquellos dos eran muy cobardes y no se decían nada

_"Si las cosas se mantienen así, la olvidaré, para cuando estén juntos yo ya lo habré superado"_

Pero no ocurrió así, el tiempo pasaba y él seguía amando en silencio, entre las sombras. Conformándose con rozarle la piel de vez en cuando, teniendo suficiente con fingir que volteaba a otro lugar sólo para mirarla de forma rápida.

La ocasión del bosque, en donde Ron vio esa alucinación de él, Harry, besando a Hermione, estrechándola en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de lo importante que Hermione era para Ron, de lo mucho que éste la quería, y que a pesar de ser un torpe, la amaba. Entonces él amarró su corazón, lo apretó fuerte, se acercó a Ron, le tranquilizó y le dijo que la quería como hermana, que la apreciaba, y que sólo había hermandad.

La verdad es que envidiaba a aquella pesadilla que Ron había visto, la verdad es que él quería ser ese Harry falso, él quería estar con ella, abrazarla y besarla hasta el cansancio; mas no quería hacer eso a costa de su mejor amigo, de verlo sufrir.

Fue ahí donde su decisión se hizo más fuerte: No iba a arruinar su amistad con nadie, ni con Ron, ni con Hermione. Sería fuerte y lo soportaría… así tuviese que arrancarse el corazón en el intento.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, no permitiría que un capricho del corazón le venciera.

Harry Potter, el joven que venció a Voldemort, no dejaría que sus sentimientos lo vencieran.

Amaba a Hermione, con todas sus fuerzas, pero él sabía que ella jamás tendría ojos para él, y siempre lo vería como Harry, sólo Harry, su amigo, su hermano.

Se mojó la cara nuevamente, salió del baño y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa donde Hermione y Ron discutían sobre el por qué, para Ron, los libros eran inútiles y que prefería ver un buen partido de Quiditch a leer.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que joderme la noche Ron?!

- Yo no te he jodido nada, sólo digo que leer es aburrido, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de leer un maldito momento?

- ¡Estaba leyendo el menú!

- Bueno, eso es leer, ¡como en los libros!

- Hola chicos, ¿se divierten? – dijo Harry, haciendo que los dos voltearan al mismo tiempo y de forma brusca.

- Harry, por favor explícale a Hermione el por qué leer es malo para la salud.- Ron levantó las mano derecha, pidiendo apoyo

- Ron… no creo que sea buena idea replicar eso – Dijo Harry, rascándose la nuca, esta vez sentándose al lado de Herm.

Se sentó a conversar con sus amigos y tratar de formar una tregua.

Los quería a los dos, cada uno de forma diferente, ya no iba a buscar a nadie más, ya no iba a buscar en otros brazos algo que jamás podría obtener: el amor de Hermione.

Estaría ahí, entre las sombras, se resignaría a estar a su lado como un amigo más, como un hermano más.

Harry sonrió y echó una carcajada ante un chiste que Ron estaba contando, despistadamente se apoyó a reír en el hombro de Hermione, sintió el dulce aroma de su cabello.

_Un hermano más… sólo eso…más que suficiente._

* * *

Hace mucho que tenía ganas de escribir de HP, este es mi primer fanfic, así que sean comprensivos si hay alguna cosa poco congruente con los libros (ya llevo tiempo sin releerlos). Este Fanfic pensé en un tiempo hacerlo OneShoot, y ahora ando indesisa, así que les pido a ustedes su opinión, sobre si les gustaría hacer el fanfic de más capítulos (Y claro, su opinión, es eso que nos alimenta a nosotros los que nos gusta escribir). Nos vemos, se cuidan! REVIEWS!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Harry se ha estado comportando raro. No puedo describirlo de otra manera que no sea esa." – Pensó Hermione cuando vio a Harry caminar hacia el baño. Entonces hundió la mirada en el menú.

Sabía bien que si había alguien que conociera bien a Harry, era ella y Ron… Aunque a veces pensaba que ella más que Ron, él solía ser algo distraído, más que nada en cosas sentimentales.

Ella podía sentir que Harry estaba mal, algo le pasaba, algo le estaba calando muy profundamente; pero él lo escondía, lo fingía muy bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien para engañarla: Harry seguía queriendo a Ginny. Para colmo, los dos se complicaban más las cosas, puesto que actuaban con naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos, como si nunca hubieran salido ni sido novios… ¿cobardía tal vez?. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Ginny y Harry sobre eso, era absurdo verlo a él (especialmente a él), sufriendo y torturándose de esa manera sin razón.

Y es que no era justo, lo que batalló para superarlo, lo que tuvo que sufrir silenciosamente sólo para hacerse a un lado, para no entrometerse, ¡Lo que se tuvo que esforzar para no luchar por él! ¡Por mantenerse a su lado sólo como su mejor amiga y nada más! ¿Y ahora resulta que el muy cabrón le da miedo ser feliz?

Algo andaba mal, muy mal, y ella no iba a permitir que todo ese sufrimiento que una vez pasó se fuera a la mierda nada más porque Harry tiene problemas en la existencia.

Se concentró en esconder más la cara en el menú.

"No es justo Harry, no es justo que cuando apenas he empezado a olvidarte te niegues a hacer lo correcto"

Siempre le quiso, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, le había simpatizado y le había caído muy bien. Una necesidad incontenible de "protegerlo", siempre estuvo ahí dentro de ella, avivándose, clamando por que la dejase salir y expresarse. No sabía con exactitud cuándo le había empezado a gustar. Sólo un día lo notó más guapo, más alto, notó que aquél niño flaco y delgaducho se estaba convirtiendo en un muchacho con atractivo hacia las chicas.

Él de cierta forma siempre supo que decirle, siempre pudo consolarla a su manera con una mirada, con un abrazo, con el simple roce de pieles que a veces ocurrían sin querer, a veces simplemente con oír su nombre de la boca de él, era para hacerle el día.

Cuando conoció a Krum, ella esperaba ver a un Harry celoso, furioso, pero no, Harry ni se inmutó siquiera, parecía que ni la notaba. Pero Ron… a ese se le notaba por todos lados que estaba enojadísimo. ¡Qué gran desilusión!, se suponía que Harry, por ser más cercano a ella (al menos ella siempre sintió que Harry era mucho más cercano que el mismo Ron), se pondría celoso e insoportable, ¡NO RON!

Por más intentos que hacía, Harry parecía hacerse a un lado, parecía desinteresarse cada vez más y más, y Ron parecía notarla mucho más, a tratar de ponerle más atención (aunque siempre la terminaba cagando).

Ahí apareció Cho, claro, con ya 15 años estaba más desarrollada que ella. Cho era popular, inteligente… y Harry no tardó prácticamente nada en interesarse por ella… zorra.

- Hermione Granger nunca se rebajará así – pensó una vez – Primero me caso con Ron –

Ella había dicho esa frase como cualquier otra, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, cuando entonces Harry notó a Ginny, se dio cuenta que entonces ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Harry nunca la iba a amar, nunca la iba a aceptar y jamás serían algo más que amigos, tenía que tener claro eso.

Entonces empezó a notar a Ron, siempre paciente, a su lado, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo (a su manera), y entonces decidió darle una oportunidad.

La verdad, nunca había pensado en Ron, de esa manera no. Pero se dio cuenta que si, lo quería, no lo amaba, pero lo quería, lo quería lo suficiente como para probar suerte con él, el sería capaz de hacerla olvidar, capaz de borrarle todo recuerdo de Harry Potter. Si, Ron era el indicado. Si iba a olvidar a Harry, no lo haría con cualquiera, lo haría con la segunda persona más querida en todo el mundo para ella.

Y si, poco a poco, fue logrando centrarse más en Ron, y lo había logrado, si, lo había logrado. Amaba a Ron Weasley, así como era, con sus defectos y virtudes, le quería, y había aprendido a pasarla bien con él casi todo el tiempo. Lo estaba logrando.

- Hermione… ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE LEER?! Lo sabía, los libros son malos –

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¡Pues que por leer tanto esos estúpidos libros… mira lo que te han hecho!

- ¡Los libros no son estúpidos!

- Oh claro que si, prefiero ver Quiditch, es seguro, es sano, mírame, estoy en perfectas condiciones, tú ya te dañaste el cerebro.

- Al menos leyendo no me rompería un brazo o una pierna... HAY! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que joderme la noche Ron?!

- Yo no te he jodido nada, sólo digo que leer es aburrido, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de leer un maldito momento?

- ¡Estaba leyendo el menú!

- Bueno, eso es leer, ¡como en los libros!

- Hola chicos, ¿se divierten? – Harry apareció, su mirada lucía algo triste, y a los pocos segundos, cuando su mirada y la de Hermione se cruzaron, automáticamente esta cambió, y por poco y Hermione se creía que estaba bien.

- Harry, por favor explícale a Hermione el por qué leer es malo para la salud.- Ron levantó las mano derecha, pidiendo apoyo

- Ron… no creo que sea buena idea replicar eso – Dijo Harry, rascándose la nuca, esta vez sentándose al lado de Herm.

Ella sintió un escalofrío.

"¿Por qué te sientas a mi lado Harry? ¿No ves?, ¿No entiendes que haces que retrase mi gran plan para olvidarte? Siempre que doy un paso pequeño, tú llegas y me arruinas ese avance, regresando un gran paso atrás, dejándome mal. Cuando creo que ya lo estoy logrando llegas tú y me haces ver que estoy lejos de la realidad."

Ron contó un chiste, fue tan gracioso que se puso roja y casi se ponía a llorar. Ron también estaba rojo y entre carcajadas terminaba de contar la anécdota, su risa era contagiosa. Se veía atractivo, cuando se lo proponía, era casi tan guapo como Harry, a su manera, claro.

"… Hay dios, Harry no, no me toques, no me toques por favor…"

Harry se había apoyado en su hombro para reírse. Ella sintió su aroma ligero, y por una razón extraña, imaginó esos ojos verdes mirándola, grabándose en su mente infinitamente.

Desesperadamente, trató de alejarse de él, se apoyó en la mesa, escondió la cara entre sus brazo izquierdo, dejando el derecho bajo la mesa y siguió fingiendo risa. Harry sintió su movimiento, dejó que ella se acomodara en la mesa, entonces apoyó su cara en su espalda, escondiendo su cara en su brazo derecho, dejando caer el izquierdo.

Por unos segundos, sin querer, la mano de Harry, inconsciente, como un movimiento condicionado, 

encontró la de Hermione, tomándola levemente, apretándola delicadamente, el pulgar de Harry acarició levemente.

Entonces lo sintieron, y fue como si su corazón hubiese latido al mismo tiempo, una palpitación tan fuerte, que no hubiesen dudado en que la mesa se había movido.

Hermione lo sintió, y su corazón se detuvo milésimas de segundo.

- No me tortures – susurró sin darse cuenta. Entonces rápidamente levantó la mano y la puso sobre la mesa, estirándola, Ron, quién no se había dado cuenta de nada por estar riendo, despistadamente tomó su mano tiernamente.

Harry volteó, consternado por haber hecho lo que había hecho, y por haber creído escuchar algo, entonces vio esas dos manos unidas.

"Me he de estar volviendo loco" – Pensó, se apartó inmediatamente de Hermione, fingió recobrar la compostura, se levantó un poco los lentes y limpió una lágrima en su ojo derecho. Una lágrima que no sabía si había sido por el chiste, por lo que acababa de pasar, o por las dos cosas.

- Creí que moriría – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Y espera a que les cuente otro que… -

- ¡NO! – dijeron al unísono Harry y Hermione

- Mi estómago me duele – comentó Hermione – Te has pasado Ron –

- He mejorado mis dotes de comediante, ¿Apoco no?

- Oh claro que si Ron, te harías millonario si te hicieras un comediante, en el mundo Muggle ganan muy bien.

- Si... lo tomaré en cuenta – dijo, tomándose la barbilla, parecía pensar.

Harry y Hermione dieron un largo y pesado suspiro al mismo tiempo. No podrían dejar que las cosas empeoraran. Todo ese trabajo que habían hecho no podía haber sido en vano.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo, voy bien? espero que sí. La verdad nos é como vaya a terminar, ni cuántos capítulos serán, ni como irá avanzando la historia, lo voy haciendo a como se me va ocurriendo, escribo un capítulo y lo subo, según tenga tiempo. Dejen reviews y díganme qué les está pareciendo, los esperaré con ansia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya han pasado varios años desde que ya no te veo, Harry. Varios días después de esa noche en el caldero chorreante, nos dijiste que querías irte a conocer el mundo, a viajar… supongo ha sido lo mejor, tanto para ti como para mí; pero eso no quiere decir que no me haya dolido tu partida.

_- Necesito irme por un tiempo, no sé cuánto… -_

Eso habías dicho, yo en ese instante tuve dos explosiones dentro de mí: la primera fue de agradecimiento, de no tener que buscar una excusa yo para poder dejarte atrás, una manera fácil para ya no verte y torturarme, para cuando tú regresaras estaría completamente regenerada, limpia, libre… libre de Potter.

La segunda explosión fue diferente, mucho más grande, mucho más escandalosa y dolorosa, como una bomba atómica. ¿Te ibas? ¿Me abandonabas?... yo estaba dispuesta a soportar las consecuencias de haberme hecho a un lado, estaba dispuesta a verte con Ginny de nuevo, porque si tuviera que elegir con quién deberías estar, si no soy yo, la única persona a la cual puedes y debes amar es a Ginny… pero ni Ginny, ni yo, ni otra chica más, sólo te ibas.

Me dolía pero me alegraba, porque así, ese tiempo que te fueras, yo podría olvidarte, podría formar una familia, no sufrir por verte, no ser tentada por el maldito demonio de tu presencia.

Entonces te fuiste al día siguiente, cargaste unas pocas cosas, las fijaste fuertemente en tu escoba y emprendiste el vuelo a no sé donde… Te vi volar, alejándote de mí, de nosotros. Cuando estabas tan lejos, casi como un puntito en el cielo, me pareció verte voltear y decirme adiós, creí verte sonreír y pasar tu mano izquierda por los ojos. ¿Estabas llorando, Harry?

Inmediatamente te desapareciste, rompí en llanto en el hombro de Ron. No me contuve en absoluto, después de todo, además de ser la persona que amaba, eras mi mejor amigo. Entonces abracé a Weasley con todas mis fuerzas y lloré, lloré ruidosamente hasta que no pude más. Mientras estaba ahí, escondida en su pecho, sentía como Ron temblaba un poco. Él lloraba también, de forma discreta, sin ser tan ruidoso como yo, pero él lloraba.

Fue la última vez que te vimos, Harry, y prácticamente la última vez que supe de ti. Ron me enseñaba tus cartas, a veces Night, tu nueva lechuza, que esta vez era negra como la noche (supongo que por eso el nombre), se quedaba para recuperar fuerzas, pero nunca, nunca me atreví a contestarte, a mandarte a algo.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, cesaron tus cartas, tus llamadas también, ya no vimos más a Night. Poco a poco me fui haciendo fuerte a tu ausencia, esta ya no me lastimaba más. Ahora parecía que sólo quedábamos Ron y yo, siempre juntos, esperándote, siempre juntos. Ron comenzó a tener un poco más de tacto, a ser más comprensivo, ya no tenía esa gran boca que me hacía enfadar, ahora las peleas sin sentido eran de vez en cuando.

Cuando Ron y yo teníamos cerca de tres años saliendo, me pidió que viviéramos juntos, yo me quedé helada, pero a la vez ya esperaba que eso ocurriera, ya iba siendo tiempo, Ron era la persona perfecta para mí, el compañero que yo había elegido para pasar mi vida.

Entonces una tarde de sábado empaqué mis cosas, me despedí de mis padres y me fui con Ron, había comprado un apartamento, no muy pequeño, no muy grande. La verdad es que se había esforzado bastante, había estado trabajando y estudiando de medio tiempo durante ese tiempo, se había ido de la madriguera, y también mandaba una pequeña parte de su dinero a sus padres. Ron se había convertido en un hombre, un verdadero hombre, un hombre guapo, atractivo, responsable y cariñoso… no muy inteligente, pero todos tenemos nuestros 5 minutos de idiotez diaria; él era digno de mantenerme, de estar a mi lado, y me amaba, así como yo lo amaba a él.

Hay veces que de igual manera me gustaría saber cómo estás, qué ha sido de ti… qué has hecho de tu vida, de por qué ya no volviste, ni nos llamaste, ni nada, fue como un "puf", Nada por aquí, nada por acá…

Hoy ya siento que me he pasado de tueste, que ya te he olvidado de más, que ya estoy más que lista para verte, para recibirte… La semana pasada le hice el comentario a Ron que ya deberíamos pensar en la boda, después de todo ya tenemos dos años de vivir juntos, más los tres que teníamos de salir, ya son cinco años… pienso que ya es hora de ir formando la familia.

Ron me miró, se puso rojo. Luego se quedó pensativo y dijo

- Debemos localizar a Harry, no quiero casarme sin que él esté ahí –

Si, tenía razón, el día de mi boda me gustaría que tú aparecieras, que me dieras un abrazo de felicitación, y que estuvieras aquí, te casaras después con Ginny, o bueno, con quien tú quisieras, y fueras el Tío Harry, yo sería la Tía Herms… Todos serías los tíos de todos, y entonces seríamos felices.

Me recargué en el sillón, suspiré y di un sorbo largo a mi café…

- ¿Dónde estás Harry?

- Atrás de ti, Herms – creí escuchar, como un susurro, en mi oído, otra explosión, y esos escalofríos que sentí por última vez la noche del caldero chorreante.

* * *

Me quedó cortísimo, lo sé, lo siento mucho u.u... pero en la universidad se han puesto de que leamos y hagamos muchas tareas, y apenas ahorita mas o menos tube tiempo de escribir algo así rápido. Tal vez las actualizaciones sean semanales por lo mismo, pero espero que no sea más de eso, a lo mejor y en una de esas lo puedo hacer más pronto. Nos vemos. Reviews por fa!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

"_Me fui, me fui como un cobarde, sin más."_

Había pensado todos esos días lo que había sucedido en El Caldero Chorreante, si no podía controlarse aún estando Ron ahí, ¿Podría hacerlo cuando estuviera a solas con Hermione?

Jamás le había pasado algo como eso, siempre había podido controlarse bien (o eso creía él), tal vez, el hecho de saber que Ron y Hermione ya eran pareja confirmada, hizo que se pusiera nervioso de sus movimientos… Ahora si la tenía más que perdida, bueno, nunca fue suya, ni luchó por ella, ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar eso? ¿No debería sentirse feliz por Hermione y Ron?

Se sentía mal amigo por eso, porque a pesar de saber que ellos dos se querían, que se amaban… él no estaba feliz, el no sentía satisfacción al verlos, no sentía felicidad, ni siquiera conformismo, mas bien, de cierta forma sentía rabia, coraje; ¿Por qué no había sido él? ¿Por qué Ron tubo que…?

No, no era culpa de Ron, no tenía por qué culpar a los demás por cosas que evidentemente eran culpa suya, él decidió no luchar y hacerse simplemente a un lado, no pelear por ella, no perder amistad, después de todo ese era su propósito: no perder la amistad tanto de Ron como de Hermione, eran las personas a las cuales más amaba, perder a cualquiera de los dos era como un suicidio.

Se preguntaba si Hermione había notado la intención con la que había hecho aquél movimiento, cuando tocó su suave y cálida piel, ese contacto tan mínimo, tan inocente, tan bello, algo privado y suyo; aquél tocamiento había sido una combinación entre el mismo cielo y mortífero infierno.

Fue el cielo porque la sintió, porque le demostró su gran y profundo amor, porque a partir de esa pequeña caricia, pudo ser feliz por última vez.

Fue el infierno porque a pesar de haberla sentido por un momento, por haber sido feliz en ese segundo, sabía que no era correspondido, que su corazón estaba en otro lado, ella nunca sería para él, y jamás sería capaz de hacerle un mal a Ron.

En esa ocasión, cuando no pudo controlar su cuerpo y la tocó de esa manera, se dio miedo. ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo más estando solo con ella? Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía tiempo sin estar a solas con ella, ya no recordaba lo que era estar así, observándola de reojo, fingiendo hacer los deberes, pedirle ayuda para que se pusiera a su lado y así sentir su dulce aroma, su respirar…

No, no podía estar a solas con ella, no podía arriesgarse a perder todo lo que había cuidado con tanto empeño, pero a su vez no podía seguir con ellos, no podía seguir a su lado y hacer mal tercio, porque así se sentía: el extra.

Estaba decidido, se iría, se marcharía de las vidas de sus dos amigos, no les destruiría, los dejaría vivir sus vidas, y él descansaría un tiempo de aquello, la olvidaría poco a poco, al pasar de los años.

* * *

- El tiempo lo cura todo – se repitió, viendo el techo de su habitación en la mansión que había quedado heredada para sí. Era un lugar grande, demasiado grande para él, demasiado fría y solitaria, ese lugar olía a soledad y tristeza, a dolor.

Se levantó de su cama y bostezó, se dirigió a la puerta con pereza, se estiró y abrió la puerta, enseguida que la abrió, lo primero que vio fue a Kreacher, quien a pesar de ya no ser tan ofensivo e insoportable, parecía como si de tanto estar de malhumor, este se le hubiese tatuado en el rostro.

Kreacher, con el ceño fruncido, le miró

- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle "no, gracias Kreacher", pero entonces lo pensó mejor.

- Necesito conseguir una lechuza… - dijo, cabizbajo, le entristecía pensar que su querida Hedwig había muerto. – ¿Podrías conseguirme alguna, por favor? –

El elfo lo miró unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza levemente, entonces estiró su pequeña mano

Harry la miró, frunció el seño un momento sin comprender.

- ¿No querrá que la tome sin pagar verdad?

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo, pedazo de idiota… Esta situación lo estaba poniendo bastante distraído, ya no podía concentrarse bien ni en cosas de esas. - Oh, cierto, lo siento Kreach – dijo, entrando a su habitación y sacando algunas monedas que tenía por ahí; no tenía ni idea de cuánto podría costar una lechuza hoy en día, la única que había tenido se la habían regalado y no sabía cuánto fue el precio. Salió y le dio al elfo domestico unos cuantos galeones.

- ¿Será esto suficiente? – se rascó la nuca, se sentía tan tonto preguntándole a su elfo doméstico sobre el costo de una lechuza…

El diminuto ser miró el dinero, lo contó con paciencia y subió la vista nuevamente - Veré que puedo hacer con eso amo Potter - Y desapareció en un ruidoso "crack" que hizo que Harry diera un pequeño saltito de sorpresa.

Harry se quedó viendo el lugar donde había estado Kreacher, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina mirando al piso, no se había puesto los zapatos y seguramente sus calcetines blancos pronto se volverían grises, pero le importó poco. Bajó las escaleras lenta y pesadamente. Se acercó a la cocina, buscó en el refrigerador y comenzó a hacerse un emparedado. Le dio una gran mordida.

_- "¿Pero a dónde me iré?" – _pensó, mientras masticaba. – Tiene que ser un lugar lejos, donde no me moleste la prensa, donde nadie me conozca… - dio otra mordida más, tal vez el mejor lugar para irse sería el mundo de los muggles, ahí nadie conocía sobre su cicatriz y de su pasado, nadie lo juzgaría, no lo molestarían y podría tener una vida pacífica, tranquila y decente… Lo que necesitaba para olvidar todo.

Se terminó su sándwich pensando en esa maravillosa idea de regresar con los muggles por un tiempo, no le parecía tan mala idea, la única inconveniencia era que no podría usar su magia, pero bueno, había vivido 11 años de su vida así, ¿Por qué no volverlo a intentar?, todavía si hubiera vivido en el mundo mágico toda su vida, pero lo cierto era que para él, se convirtió en mago a los 11 años, el tiempo anterior sólo era un muggle mas.

Se iría al día siguiente, si, todo debía ser rápido antes de arrepentirse por completo, ni siquiera saldría a ver a Ron y Hermione, les diría que fueran a Grimmauld Place, ahí hablaría con ellos, y pusieran la cara que pusieran, se comportaran como se comportara, así se le colgaran de los pies y lloraran como niños pequeños, no cambiaría su opinión: Se iría, el tiempo que fuera necesario se iría, la olvidaría y regresaría como un nuevo ser, un nuevo hombre; sin Hermione Jean Granger en su mente.

Se escuchó otro fuerte "crack" el lado de él, volvió a dar un respingo y el corazón se le disparó, como que Kreacher lo hacía a propósito. Dirigió la mirada a una gran jaula, con una lechuza dentro. El elfo doméstico la levantó con sus dos brazos todo lo que pudo, parecía cansado por el peso. Harry la tomó, y la miró bien: Era negra, con leves líneas blancas horizontales y unos ojos saltones ambarinos encendidos como fuego, era una lechuza con una mirada muy profunda, podría decirse que hasta amenazante. Le hacía pensar en la noche. No tenía muchas ganas de pensar en un nombre, así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "Night", sencillo, corto, le parecía un nombre decente.

La sacó de la jaula, la lechuza salió lentamente, volteando a todos lados, examinando el lugar, tenía un pico curveado, en tonalidad anaranjada, algo grande a comparación que Hedwig, igual sus ojos eran mucho más grandes y llamativos. Dio unos pasitos al frente, y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, le saltó en el hombro, como si supiera que él era su nuevo amo.

Harry sintió si peso, a comparación de su vieja lechuza, esta era algo más ligera, al parecer era una lechuza joven. Entonces le pidió a Kreacher un pergamino y una pluma. Escribió:

_Ron:_

_Te presento a mi nueva lechuza, se llama Night. El motivo de esta carta es porque me gustaría que vinieran a cenar tú y Hermione, a mi casa en Grimmauld Place, también quiero decirles algo importante._

_Harry_

Enrolló el pergamino, y como si Night leyera su mente, esta ya estaba frente a él levantando la pata. – Lleva esta nota a Ron, en la Madriguera. – La lechuza miró su pata con sus enormes ojos saltones, luego lo miró a él, como razonando, como si planeara el viaje, entonces emprendió el vuelo, saliendo por una ventana y haciendo contraste con el cielo matutino.

Harry se quedó viendo como su nueva lechuza se hacía un puntito en el cielo, después se dirigió a su cuarto y le dijo a Kreacher que para las siete de la noche tuviera lista la cena. Subió nuevamente las escaleras, y se encerró en su habitación. Se acercó a sus cajones y comenzó a sacar sus cosas: Por primera vez estaba sacando sus cosas y doblándolas con cuidado. De aquí a que llegara Night con la respuesta, era un buen rato, así que tenía que entretenerse con algo.

Pero el tiempo se le fue como agua, al poco rato escuchó el pico de Night tocando su ventana, se acercó y la abrió, la lechuza levantó su pata y Harry tomó el pequeño pergamino atado a ella:

_Harry:_

_Bonita lechuza, bastante diferente a Hedwig, qué bueno que te decidiste en comprar otra._

_Ya le dije a Hermione, iremos por las siete de la noche, ¿está bien esa hora? Mi madre nos dará algunos bocadillos para esta noche. Hasta entonces._

_Ron_

Harry acarició a Night, y ésta entró a la habitación, posándose en la percha donde Harry solía poner su túnica.

Tenía sueño, no había dormido muy bien, se la pasaba pensando en su situación, en Hermione, en Ron, en Hermione otra vez. Algún día, Merlín no quisiera, se le iba a notar. Se había dado cuenta que realmente era más débil de lo que pensaba, y sino detenía eso, sabría dios como pasaría los siguientes años. Se había dado cuenta que si no se alejaba de Herms lo más rápido posible iba a perjudicar tanto a ella como a su amigo. ¿Qué tal si un día no podía soportarlo más y Ron lo descubría? No iba a reaccionar bien, sería el acabose total de su amistad, no podía arriesgarse a tanto.

Toda la tarde se la pasó encerrado, pensando, dándole vueltas al asunto, y cuando menos acordó, escuchó un "crack" en la sala.

- ¡Harry, ya llegamos! ¡Espero no te haya molestado que nos hayamos aparecido aquí dentro!

Dio un salto, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente para encontrarse con sus amigos. Dio un vistazo rápido a Hermione, iba cogida de la mano de Ron. A sus 19 años, su cuerpo, totalmente desarrollado, era como una deliciosa tortura, y lamentable (o afortunadamente), pertenecería a Ron…

Un flashazo rápido y cruel se le vino a la mente: ¿Y si ya había sido suya?... Eso le calaba, le quemaba, era aún más doloroso que su misma cicatriz ardiéndole. Estaba ahí, tan hermosa, de la mano de alguien que no era él, de alguien que no la amaría como él.

- Hola Ron – dijo, fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa – Hola Hermione – se tragó el dolor de pronunciar su nombre, y sintió como su alma lloraba de tristeza.

- Traje un pastel de calabaza que hizo mi madre especialmente para ti – Ron le enseñó un humeante pastel.

- Oh, agradécele a tu madre por mi – le dijo al terminar de bajar las escaleras. – ¿Kreacher, la cena está lista? –

Kreacher salió de la cocina – Así es señor, apenas hace un minuto –

Se dirigió al comedor, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron con un signo de interrogación en sus rostros, Harry se estaba comportando raro.

Mientras comían, todo parecía normal, Harry hablando animadamente, Ron contando una que otra anécdota, Hermione corrigiendo a Ron cuando pronunciaba mal algo, y riéndose después. Todo parecía normal y fruto de la imaginación de ambos.

- ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirnos, Harry? – preguntó Hermione al terminar su cena, y dirigiéndose al suculento pastel de calabaza que aguardaba en el centro de la mesa.

Harry se quedó mudo, desde hacía un tiempo para acá, cada vez que ella le hablaba le daba un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo. – Eh… bueno… verán, creo que… meirédeLondresuntiempo – Lo dijo, rápido, casi inentendible, había sentido como su lengua se hacía nudos al decirlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, tratando de descifrar lo que Harry había dicho.

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, exhaló lentamente. – que me iré… un tiempo de aquí, he vivido muchos cambios emocionales, físicos… no sé, quiero tomarme unas vacaciones –

- Oh genial Harry, ¿A dónde iremos? Podríamos ir a…-

Harry interrumpió a Ron con la mano – No Ron, me refiero a… irme, irme yo solo – al decir esto, a Ron se le borró la sonrisa que había tenido hacia un segundo.

La discusión duró horas, pero no pudieron hacer cambiar a Harry de opinión. Finalmente, al día siguiente él y Hermione no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar, resignados, la extraña decisión de su amigo.

Harry se subió a su escoba, cargó con sus cosas, y les dijo adiós. No sabía por cuánto tiempo se iría, ni si los volvería a ver dentro de poco, o mucho. Sólo quería alejarse de todo ese dolor, y dejarlos ser felices. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, volteó, vio a dos puntitos, juntos, le rompía el corazón. No los volvería a ver en un tiempo, no la volvería a ver.

Dijo adiós con la mano, adiós a Ron, adiós a Hermione, adiós a su amor, a toda posibilidad de estar a su lado, a sus sentimientos, que abandonaba aquí. Dejar todo eso le dolía pero era para bien, todo valdría la pena, ¿verdad? Claro que sí.

Una lágrima emanó de su ojo, y se limpió rápidamente. Volteó angustiado, a pesar de estar lejísimos de ellos, que era imposible que lo vieran llorar, el sentía que podían verlo…

No lloren, no llores, Herms…

* * *

uff, una semana creo, no? pero aquí está, esta vez es más largo que los anteriores, para compensar la extensión del anterior. Espero le guste a como va llendo, gracias por sus reviews ! Actualización, a mas tardar el próximmo domingo. (y si puedo, menos, ya saben). Reviews son aceptados XDD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Volvía, los volvía a ver a todos, lo recibían entre abrazos, felicitaciones y regalos. Entonces un gran banquete. Estaba feliz. La vio, mirándolo, entonces se levanté, tomó su mano, la acercó hacia él y sin pensarlo dos veces rozó sus labios con… Tick Tick

Abrió los ojos exaltado.

Tick Tick

Giró la cabeza a la ventana, una lechuza algo pequeña picoteaba el vidrio una y otra vez. La miró unos segundos, atónito… ¿Era Pigwidgeon? Se acercó a la ventana, sorprendido. Había jurado jamás olvidar a semejante lechuzita (la verdad siempre le había parecido muy tierna, aunque llegara a ser tan fastidiosa). Abrió la ventana rápidamente, la pequeña lechuza había crecido un poco, al menos eso le parecía a él que no la había visto en poco más de cinco años. Entró, y empezó a volar en círculos alrededor de Harry, mostrándole si emoción de verlo otra vez.

Night la veía desde su percha, no le gustaba estar en jaula, había agachado un poco la cabeza y la miraba con atención con sus enormes ojos ambarinos.

- No Night, no es una presa y no voy a permitir que te la comas – le interrumpió Harry, formándole a su lechuza una especie de decepción en el rostro.

Desató el pergamino atado firmemente a la pata de Pig, lo desenrolló, tembloroso, nervioso y extasiado. Quería saber de ellos, de verdad quería verlos; ya eran cinco largos años, cuatro sin prácticamente nada de comunicación, esa era la excusa perfecta para regresar, y reintegrarse a esa vida nuevamente.

Respiró hondo, y miró el papel.

_Harry, ¿Cómo estás? Soy Ron, ¿si te acuerdas de mi verdad, amigo?..._

_Sólo bromeaba._

_Es urgente que vuelvas. ¡Hermione y yo nos vamos a casar! Ya hemos estado planeando, en un mes más o menos sería la boda, y tú hermano, ¡NO PUEDES FALTAR!, no aceptaré ningún "pero", ni excusas estúpidas, si tú no vienes, no nos casaremos._

_A propósito, cuando respondas, dile a Pig que lleve la carta a la madriguera, si vienes, quiero que sea sorpresa para Hermy, de seguro se pondrá muy contenta al verte otra vez._

_Espero tu respuesta lo más pronto posible._

_Ron Weasley_

Harry sonrió al leer la carta. Ya era hora que esos dos se casaran. Tenía que ir, y estar presente en el momento más importante de sus vidas. Era hora de probar, si había podido olvidar lo suficiente.

No había querido admitirlo, pero había sentido un piquete en el corazón, de ese tipo de piquetes de dolor profundo, pero reprimido, de ese tipo de dolor que uno finge no detectar.

Buscó un poco de pergamino, una pluma y empezó a escribir:

_Ron:_

_¡Qué sorpresa! Hasta que por fin te decides a dar el gran paso, ¿Quién diría que finalmente me ganarías en eso? ¡Bien por ti!_

_Ya sabes que estaré ahí amigo, y bueno, sirve que me quedo, ya viajé lo suficiente, ya me despejé… y ya descansaron lo suficiente de Potter._

_Ten por seguro que iré, en más o menos… ¿una semana estará bien?_

_Bueno, nos vemos Ron. Y descuida, le diré a Pig de la madriguera. Ya quiero ver a Herms…_

_Harry_

Si… Ya quería ver a Hermione, tal vez más a ella que a cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra. La extrañaba… más sin embargo había madurado, ya no era tan impulsivo como pudo haberlo sido de más joven, era diferente, y ya era capaz de no hacer tonterías. Ya era fuerte y podía soportarlo. Sólo quería verla de nuevo, y tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta.

Ató la cartita a la pata de Pig. – Lleva esto a la madriguera, a Ron – Pig lo miró, como si hubiera notado cierta melancolía en su voz – Me dio gustó verte, Pigwidgeon – le sonrió. La lechuza voló alocada a su alrededor, captando la atención una vez más de Night, quien voló al hombro de Harry tratando de ver mejor.

Segundos después, el pequeño Pig volaba perdiéndose en el amanecer.

Harry se quedó mirando como la lechuza desaparecía en el horizonte. Un picoteo en la oreja lo sacó de su encierro mental. Volteó para encontrarse con los enormes ojos ambarinos de Night, que lo acosaban y lo obligaban a decir la verdad. Pero cinco años con su lechuza, casi como única compañía lo habían hecho resistente.

-- Será mejor decirle a la señora Hopps que tendrá una vacante libre. ¿No lo crees?

Night ululó como respuesta.

-----

Cuando Harry se fue, voló en línea recta un tiempo, lamentándose, sintiéndose muy mal. Varias veces regresaba, pero tras algunos minutos del viaje de regreso, volvía a dar la vuelta y se encaminaba nuevamente para alejarse de todo aquello.

Había decido, en un principio, simplemente irse al Londres muggle, pero después llegó a la conclusión que sería absurdo estar tan cerca. Decidió ir a Gringgots primero, y cambió una buena parte de sus galeones en dinero muggle. Después rentó un cuarto en el caldero chorreante para pensar a dónde se iría.

¿Se quedaría en Inglaterra? ¿Permanecería en Europa? No tenía ni puta idea de a donde irse, tenía que aprovechar esa "libertad" que tenía, podía irse a cualquier parte que se le diera la gana.

Decidió irse a América. Siempre le había dado curiosidad, además no quería batallar mucho con la barrera del idioma, y no quería hacer el tonto tratando de hablar francés o alemán. Se dirigió al aeropuerto de Londres, compró el primer boleto de avión de toda su vida, y se dirigió a Canadá.

Ahí, tras pasar unos cuantos días en un hotel barato, encontró una casa de huéspedes perfecta: no muy caro, no muy barato, cómoda, y lo mejor de todo: Nadie sabía quién era, ni se sorprendía al escuchar su nombre.

La dueña del lugar, era una señora madura, de unos sesenta años de edad, llamada Mary Hopps, pero todos le llamaban por su apellido, Hopps. Era muy agradable, pero rígida cuando era necesario, y rara vez tenía problemas con sus inquilinos al cobrar la renta.

Por su parte, Harry, tras varias entrevistas, consiguió su primer trabajo: era cajero en un supermercado de la zona. No necesitaba mucho dinero, puesto que con lo que tenía de sus padres era suficiente para vivir un tiempo, pero no quería confiarse (además que sería muy extraño el no trabajar y tener tanto dinero), quería una nueva vida y eso implicaba trabajar.

Su paga no era la gran cosa, pero estaba a gusto con lo que hacía, y pronto, aproximadamente 2 años después de trabajar ahí, lo ascendieron a supervisor de piso, por su asistencia casi perfecta y un buen trato hacia los clientes, quienes comenzaron a tomarle cierto aprecio, en especial los clientes regulares.

En cuanto a la magia, bueno, ese era su secreto, y la verdad le era útil, algún desastre en la tienda y el discretamente con un movimiento de varita lo arreglaba, haciéndose así, la reputación de ser eficiente y rápido al resolver anomalías.

Conoció a chicas, pero nunca pasó a más que una simple cena y leves coqueteos. Ninguna era su tipo, ninguna lo llenaba ni le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Tampoco quería forzarse, no quería lastimar a ninguna ni tampoco lastimarse a él mismo; si algo ocurría, se dejaría llevar, pero no se forzaría a sentir ni hacer cosas que no deseaba.

Y así, tan aceleradamente lento, pasaron cinco años. Y todo ese tiempo, que lo vio pasar como tortuga, ahora le había parecido un solo suspiro, y sentía que tenía 17 años otra vez.

--

Tocó la puerta de la habitación. Y a lo lejos se escuchó "¡Ya voy!". Segundos después, una mujer no muy alta, cabello algo canoso, abrió la puerta.

- Harry, querido... ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa, pasa – se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al muchacho e indicándole que se sentara.

- Verá, señora Hopps, voy a dejar la casa de huéspedes.

La señora Hopps lo miró, algo sorprendida. Meditó un poco la situación y preguntó – ¿Y a qué se debe eso?, ¿Irás a buscar suerte en otro lugar?

- Mm… no exactamente, regresaré a mi lugar de origen, Londres. Creo que ya he madurado lo suficiente, y creo que ya es tiempo de regresar con mis seres queridos. – se rascó la cabeza

- Ya veo, bueno, fue un gusto tenerte como inquilino, déjame decirte, que fuiste el mejor – le sonrió. - ¿Cuándo te irás?

- En poco menos de una semana, tengo que arreglar unas cosas, renunciar al trabajo, empacar, comprar los boletos de avión y todo eso… -

- Bueno, si necesitas ayuda en algo, avísame, ¿de acuerdo? – Hopps se puso de pie

- Por supuesto señora Hopps, lo tomaré muy en cuenta – Harry también se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

--

La semana se pasó volando, y cuando menos acordaba, era el día de partir. En el trabajo, en su último día le habían hecho una pequeña despedida, le dieron algunos regalos, y una que otra chica de ahí soltó algunas lágrimas.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando su habitación, listo para marcharse. Para regresar. Regresar con Ron y su familia, con Hermione…

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Su nombre retumbaba en sus paredes craneales. Estaba nervioso, ¿habría cambiado mucho? ¿Seguiría igual?... ¿Estaría enojada con él?

Todas esas cosas le angustiaban… ¿Y si no estaba listo? ¿Y si lo echaba a perder todo?...

Pensó eso todo el camino al aeropuerto, y todo el viaje… y entonces ya estaba en Londres. Cuando se dio cuenta que el avión iba bajando la velocidad, le entró pánico, y por un momento quiso largarse de ahí, desaparecer y olvidarlo todo de nuevo.

Pero su mente no controlaba su cuerpo, y mientras por dentro él quería tirarse del avión o algo así. Bajó el avión, entró al aeropuerto, y lo primero que vio fue una mata de cabellos rojos. Una enorme sonrisa se le formó en la cara, ya había olvidado lo genial que era estar con su gran amigo.

- Ronald Weasley, qué sorpresa…

Ron lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa, se acercó tranquilamente a él, y le dio un abrazo. No había cambiado mucho, sólo que ahora lucía más fornido y había crecido unos dos centímetros más. A su lado siempre se hacía sentido algo enano.

- ¡No has cambiado nada! Harry, todos están tan emocionados de verte…

- ¿Qué haces en un aeropuerto muggle?

- Desde que Hermione y yo estamos juntos, me ha obligado a interactuar más por el mundo muggle, ya me he acostumbrado.

- Ya veo… cinco años es mucho tiempo…

El viaje de regreso fue animado, uno de sus grandes miedos había desaparecido: Ron no cambió su actitud con él, y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, eso le daba un grandísimo respiro a su alma.

Cuando menos acordó, se detuvieron frente a un edificio color café. Harry sabía a dónde iban, y el terror se apoderó de él nuevamente.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía el número 77A. Harry miró a Ron, y este le sonrió y arqueó las cejas.

- Aún no le he dicho nada, ¡¿sabes lo que me ha costado?! Ya sabes que lo mío nunca han sido los secretos.

- Pues eso no me lo esperaba de ti, siempre se te salían con facilidad las cosas

- Ya no más. – suspiró. – Me disculparás si me voy, Harry, pero tuve que pedir un pequeño permiso en el trabajo para poder ir a recogerte, tengo que regresar cuanto antes, regresaré en unas cuantas horas. –

¿Qué? ¡NO! Ron no podía irse, no así, no ahora… dejándolo solo…

- ¿Pediste permiso? ¡No te hubieras molestado! Yo puedo moverme solo por aquí… además a mi me hubiera gustado que tu y Hermione…

- No te angusties, Harry. Es algo histérica, pero no creo que haga nada –

- Claro que no, es Hermione…

Ron asintió con la cabeza. – bueno, me retiro –

Harry le hizo una señal de despedida, y esperó a que desapareciera en el pasillo. Miro la puerta. Una capa de madera y unos cuantos metros lo separaban de ella. Y lo peor, estaba solo. Esa era su prueba de fuego. Respiró hondo, y puso su mano en el picaporte. Su corazón se aceleró, y abrió la puerta silenciosamente. Dio unos pasos ante el extraño lugar. Un apartamento normal. Frente a él estaba un closet (o el supuso que era un closet), había una desviación a la izquierda, y ahí, vio un sillón, y una cabeza castaña sobresaliendo de él, en silencio.

Se acercó con la garganta seca. ¿Le habría oído ya? ¿Pensaría que era su amado Ron?

- ¿Dónde estás Harry? – dijo ella, entre suspiros.

Y él se quedó ahí, parado. Fue un segundo que le duró siglos. ¿Había dicho su nombre?... Si, había dicho su nombre. Y él lo había escuchado con tanta claridad que sentía que soñaba. Había escuchado su voz de nuevo, y esa tonada especial, estaba en el cielo. Se acercó más, conteniendo la respiración, tan cerca que sentía su aroma, acercó lentamente la cabeza, y susurró:

- Atrás de ti, Herms

Juraría que hubo de nuevo una explosión dentro de los dos.

* * *

MIL DISCULPAS a todos los que siguen este fanfic por el ENORME retrazo que hubo, realmente lo siento muchísimo u,u... pero primero me quedé poco más de dos semanas sin internet, el trabajo y al escuela absorbian mi tiempo y energías y al final del día ya no quería nada XD. Cuando finalmente tube internet se vinieron los tiempos dificiles del semestre, y el tiempo pasó y pasó... Realmente lo siento. Ahora que ya salí de vacaciones, seguroque las actualizaciones serán constantes. Espero sigan leyendo, y dejen reviews! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione volteó bruscamente, con la respiración tan agitada que parecía que había corrido varios kilómetros. Lo vio, realmente lo vio, ahí parado, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con esas dos esmeraldas que tenía en lugar de ojos. Sentía su respiración cerca, su aliento, todo tan peligrosamente cerca, tan agradablemente próximo a ella, era tan inalcanzable…

Él la miró, sentía que no podía respirar, que su corazón dejaría de latir del cansancio por estar tan acelerado en esos momentos. La tenía tan cerca, tan lejos… la deseaba, la deseaba mucho.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó Hermione con voz ronca, saliendo de su estupefacción.

- … Herm…ione – dijo, con voz entrecortada, nervioso.

Hubo un silencio que no supieron si duró algunos segundos o todo el día.

Oh dios, estaba tan guapo, se veía más fuerte, más maduro, con más experiencia y más seguridad; pero a su vez, seguía con esa mirada inocente y profunda, con esa masculinidad algo infantil que la volvía loca.

- Harry… ¿Por qué no te sientas? – respiró hondo, bajó los pies del sofá y le indicó que se sentara.

Harry se quedó viendo el lugar donde se sentaría unos segundos, pensó en lo bella que era, lo atractiva y… sensual… su cuerpo estaba más torneado que como recordaba, esa cara de niña que tubo todavía a los 18 años había cambiado, ahora su rostro mostraba a toda una mujer joven con una pequeña pisca de inocencia escondida en sus ojos cafés.

Se sentó, guardó su distancia y al igual que su amiga (lamentablemente, su amiga), respiró hondo. A pesar de que quería voltear a verla de nuevo, no olvidar esa expresión, ese rostro, esos ojos, esos... labios; no tenía el valor para mirarla a los ojos, sentía que ella lo descubriría, que sabría su más preciado secreto y estaría arruinado, la perdería a ella, tal vez a Ron… y a sí mismo.

Hermione miraba el piso, veía su interesante alfombra, y se perdía en esa imagen de los ojos de Harry grabados en su mente. Realmente Harry estaba allí, a su lado, respirando el mismo aire que ella, después de cinco largos años en los cuales ella se esmeró en pensarlo como amigo. No había funcionado. Desde el momento que volteó a verle lo supo… Jamás podría olvidarle y verlo como un hermano o amigo. Harry era un fruto tan prohibido y delicioso que su corazón y su cuerpo clamaban por estar con él… pero su mente, su maldita mente le decía que no, que no arruinara nada y se quedase ahí, sentada en la esquina del sofá, fingiendo no pensar en esas cosas y estar emocionada por su boda…

- Entonces… por fin se casan – rompió el silencio Harry, sin voltearla a ver, y escondiendo su dolor.

- Así es… aproximadamente en un mes, queremos que sea una boda sencilla, y apenas estamos comenzando los preparativos, aunque no tenemos la fecha muy bien confirmada –

- ¿En serio? Creí que ya estaba todo listo… -

- Bueno, al menos están las intenciones, ¿no? , además el trabajo de Ron lo solicitan mucho y hay veces que no está mucho en casa– respondió. Por un momento se quiso retractar, voltear a verle, decirle que si él se lo pedía, no se casaría, que si él le pedía irse al fin del mundo con él, lo haría, lo haría sin pensarlo una y otra vez. Pero Harry no dijo nada.

- Ya veo… pues eso sí – soltó una risa tonta - Tienen razón, Igual por mí no hay prisa, sólo debo buscar un lugar en el cuál yo pueda… -

- ¿Te quedarás? ¿No regresarás? – Hermione sorprendió a Harry con ese arranque. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado cierta alegría y entusiasmo en su voz.

- Sí, al menos he estado planeando eso… -

- Bueno, ya sabes que puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras –

- Gracias... Pero bueno, no quisiera quedarme a vivir aquí por siempre, igual debo conseguir empleo y cosas de esas –

- Dejemos, eso, cuéntame… ¿Qué hiciste en cinco años?, he tenido tanta curiosidad de qué has hecho con tu vida desde que te fuiste

- Bueno… Me fui a Canadá, trabajé en un supermercado muggle... en sí, tuve una vida muggle, usé la magia poco, creo que me he oxidado un poco –

Harry se rascó la cabeza, y comenzaron a hablar horas y horas enteras, anécdotas del pasado, más detalles de sus vidas actuales y esas cosas que personas con química infinita pueden hablar y hablar sin cansarse.

Parecía que una barrera anti-tiempo se había formado sobre el departamento, y que ahí las horas y minutos no transcurrían; ahí afuera, el atardecer se hacía presente, pero adentro habían transcurrido pocos minutos. Habían creado un pequeño mundo, un mundo donde nadie más existía, sólo ellos. No existía la gente, los animales, ni siquiera aire. Todo lo que necesitaban estaba frente a ellos: su presencia, su calor, su mirada y el cálido aliento prohibido del otro.

- ¿Ya viste la hora? – dijo Hermione, quien había volteado a ver su reloj de pulsera en un momento de silencio. – Siento como si hubiéramos hablado sólo algunos minutos –

- Si, y eso que sólo hemos hablado de mi, del pasado… de nosotros… - A Harry se le apagó la voz de pronto. No sabía por qué, pero le entristecía el pensar en esa palabra: "Nosotros". Era como si tragase un montón de vidrios pequeños, y estos le perforasen el estómago, como una versión dolorosa y poco agradable de las mariposas o las cosquillas en la barriga.

- Bueno, de mi vida y la de Ron… llevamos algunos años viviendo juntos, el se hizo bastante responsable, de cierta manera siento que quiso llenar el vacío que dejaste en él y en mi después de tu partida. Respecto a mí, pues apenas acabo de terminar mis estudios avanzados, me tomo un año sabático –

- ¡Eso si no me lo esperaba! – Harry abrió mucho los ojos – Hermione Granger descansando del estudio? ¡Si cuando estábamos en Hogwarts era casi imposible sacarte de la biblioteca! Sin duda, mi ausencia provocó algunos cambios - No podía evitarlo, siempre que hablaban de algún aspecto de sus vidas, terminaban mencionándose uno al otro, como si fueran parte del otro: una sola persona dividida en dos.

La verdad, cuando Hermione mencionó a Ron, Harry no pudo evitar molestarse. Él quería saber de la vida de ella, sólo su vida, la de Ron la preguntaría después a él… Quería saber de ella, estar con ella, escucharla a ella… Todo su maldito mundo era ella y lo demás no le importaba. No quería ser mal amigo, ni egoísta, pero en esos momentos Ron y el mundo le importaba un jodido comino. Lo que más le dolía era que Hermione no pensaba así, si ella lo mencionaba era porque realmente importaba en su vida, más que él.

- Te extrañé, Hermione – se le escapó fugazmente de la boca, su corazón se disparó de pronto y un miedo inexplicable se apoderó de él.

Ella lo miró, se quedó callada unos segundos, como procesando la manera en que lo había dicho. ¿Se le habría notado mucho? ¡Genial, Potter! ¡Cágala de nuevo!

Hermione sonrió – Yo también te extrañé mucho, Harry – Hermione quiso explotar, gritar y saltar de la alegría cuando escuchó esa espontánea frase proveniente de Harry - ¿Cuánto me extrañaste? – atinó rápidamente, queriéndose dar una cachetada por la pregunta tan estúpida que había hecho… ¿Ella haciendo preguntas equivalentes a la mentalidad de una niña de 14 años con su primer novio? ¡Hermione, eres patética!

Él se sonrojó, su corazón latía tan rápido que no le extrañaría morir ahí mismo de un ataque. Esa pregunta sonaba rara, es más, no sonaba a Hermione, sentía cierta sensación en su voz, una calidez que sabía era para él y sólo para él, por un instante le hizo pensar que esa amistad tan profunda que había existido entre ellos a lo largo de los años… era algo más.

- Mucho… - dijo casi susurrando. Se armó de valor y se acercó un poco más a ella, poniéndose a su lado, sintiendo la garganta seca y sosteniendo la respiración. – Demasiado… Como no tienes idea – dijo poco más fuerte, tomándole la mano derecha, discretamente acariciándola con su pulgar, intentado transmitir todo lo que sentía en un solo roce.

"_Dime que me quieres, Harry… Dime que me amas y juro por Merlín que yo… ¡quiero oírlo de ti…!"_

Estaban tan cerca, la tentación aumentaba. Ahora con sus ya veintidós años, lo que él creyó sería un mayor control sobre su cuerpo, se había convertido en todo lo contrario: una bomba de hormonas jamás liberada. Miró sus labios fugazmente y juraría haber visto que ella se los humedecía sin darse cuenta; quería probarlos, sentirlos aunque fuera una sola vez en su cochina existencia.

Él también se humedeció los labios sin querer. Había algo ahí, algo que no podía explicar o tal vez que no quería explicar. Por un segundo, en todo el tiempo que había estado con ella, pensó en la pequeña posibilidad de que ella sintiese algo por él, además de amistad.

Hermione era como una sólida roca, sentía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aire en la cabeza y nada de cerebro. Él estaba frente a ella, podría decirse "a su merced", no había nada que la detuviera a cometer semejante pecado: besar a Harry Potter, no morir en el intento y además salirse con la suya.

- Harry… - susurró – ¿Estás pensando lo mismo… que yo? – ya no tenía más saliva por tragar, tenía la boca completamente seca.

- Yo… yo no lo sé – le respondió. Esta vez bajó la mirada sin discreción alguna, se tomó su tiempo para ver bien sus labios, los cuales ella volvió a humedecer. Su mente se nublaba, no podía escuchar nada, ni pensar en absolutamente nada coherente. Sólo estaba ella y él. ¿El mundo? ¿Qué era el mundo? El mundo no existía, el universo no existía.

Entonces no pudo más. Se inclinó lentamente, dándose cuenta que no sólo él había despertado, sino también "algo" ahí abajo le latía de la desesperación.

"_Este no es un buen momento para eso"_ – dijo para sí mismo (o más bien para "eso" de ahí abajo). Así como se había acercado, se fue alejando, lenta y dolorosamente. Si Herms descubría eso, no podría vivir con su conciencia, y entonces si, estaría acabado.

Los ojos café de Hermione, que en esos instantes a causa del atardecer se veían más claros y preciosos que nunca, se fijaron en los ojos de Harry, quien le esquivó la mirada de forma lastimera.

En la mente de Hermione sólo pasaba una frase por su mente: Besar a Harry.

Ese momento, que para ella habían sido milenios enteros, quedaría grabado en su mente, y sabía una cosa: Se odiaría sino lo hacía, se odiaría toda su vida sino hacía lo que su corazón (y su cuerpo, joder), le decía.

- No Harry… no te alejes de mi otra vez… - ante la mirada atónita de aquellos ojos verdes, extendió y posó ambas manos en las mejillas del joven Potter y lo atrajo hasta ella, logrando así, por primera y última vez, aquella unión que tanto habían anhelado por tantos años.

Una unión, que para esos momentos, estaba prohibida.

* * *

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo más. Realmente me ando tardando mucho para cada capítulo, pero adno falta de inspiración.. y la verdad noquiero entregarles porquerías, quiero tratar que sea lo mejor posible, y prefieor tardarme un poco, a subir cosas mediocres. Además, bueno, mi novio llegó de visitar a su familia, y la hemos pasado juntos y... ya saben xD. Les agradecería reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Y ahí estaban los dos, hundiéndose en un profundo (y húmedo, caray) beso. Sus labios y lenguas hacían contacto a cada instante, el aliento de ambos se fundía y sus cuerpos luchaban por no hacer cosas indebidas. Era el maldito paraíso, todo lo que los dos habían deseado con toda su alma y corazón se resumía en ese momento minúsculamente eterno.

Algo estaba claro: Si la muerte llegaba en esos momentos, no les habría importado morir.

Harry sentía que sus pantalones se romperían, que todo "ahí abajo" estaba a punto de explotar; después de todo, antes de ser un mago, antes de ser el famoso "niño que vivió"… era un ser humano, un hombre para ser exactos, y sobre todo: tenía un pene ahí abajo que le importaba un carajo si era día o noche, si estaba bien o no lo que hacían y todo ese montón de porquerías que no quería pensar (no podía pensar).

Hermione no estaba tan alejada de las sensaciones que Harry sentía, nunca, NUNCA había tenido tanta urgencia de "aquello". Aunque fuera difícil de creer, ella y Ron apenas habían intimado, podría decirse que los dos eran prácticamente "novatos". Le avergonzaba pensar que a pesar de tener una relación larga y "estable", el sexo no había sido su gran fuerte. Pero con Harry, era distinto, no temía al dolor, no temía a echarlo a perder todo, ni siquiera temía al hecho de que algún "accidente" ocurriera… Harry disipaba todos sus miedos de una forma impresionante, y no había nada a lo que pudiera temer.

Sus manos se movían por todos lados, exploraron aceleradamente todo lo que podían explorar. La respiración era agitada, y todo el mundo podía irse al carajo. Harry, inconscientemente, poco a poco, fue subiendo su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, quien cedió de inmediato y dio, por lo bajo, un gritito de sorpresa al sentir en su pierna derecha el apretado bulto de la entrepierna de Harry, él ahogo su grito, sellando su boca con sus labios. Lo sabía, Harry la deseaba tanto como ella a él, y eso la hacía sentir más feliz que nunca.

No quería que eso acabara, no deseaba por ningún motivo que todo eso que hacían se cortara de la nada, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Harry la tocaba, se aventuraba a pasar sus manos por todos los lugares posibles, la dibujaba con sus manos y grababa lo que sentía en su mente, sin pensar en el mañana ni en lo mierda que se sentiría por hacer lo que hacía.

Se odiaba, se odiaba un montón, pero era la mejor idiotez que había hecho, y tal vez la volvería a cometer cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad…

Hermione sintió la traviesa mano de Potter entrar lentamente bajo su blusa, sintió como dejaba sus labios y bajaba a su cuello para besarlo como si fuese un vampiro hambriento. Ella despeinaba los cabellos azabaches del joven mientras él la hacía sentir las sensaciones más potentes que jamás sintió.

Estaba en el éxtasis, ¡En el límite de la lujuria! Quería más, quería que la tocara, que la acariciara, que la hiciera suya de una vez por todas. Ella nunca había sido de nadie. Había tenido sexo con Ron, ya no era virgen, se le había entregado a Weasley hacía ya un tiempo… pero eso no significaba que fuese suya, la realidad es que sólo su cuerpo le había pertenecido durante algunas horas, pero nunca su corazón, nunca su yo completo.

Harry no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso que estaban haciendo, que todo el tiempo que la había conocido, que ese sufrimiento de esconder lo que sentía, la espera, la tormentosa duda de lo que ella sentía… todo terminaba en eso, todo se resumía en la pasión que vivían en ese instante.

Cuando todo parecía que terminaría en una noche placentera llena de pasión, cuando sus manos entrelazadas buscaban "algo más" que la superficie, se escuchó el letal y doloroso sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente.

Harry, dolido, casi obligándose a palmadas en el rostro, rodó por encima de Hermione para caer al alfombrado piso, donde lo más rápido que pudo abrochó sus pantalones y trató de acomodarse un poco el pelo para no tenerlo más desordenado de lo normal.

-¿Harry, Hermione? ¡Ya llegué!

Hermione secó sus labios con rapidez, se acomodó la blusa lo más que pudo y trató de aplacarse el cabello mientras yacía acostada, y casi le da un infarto al sentir que el sostén lo tenía suelto.

- ¿Chicos? – elevó Ron la voz, al no ver a nadie a simple vista

-¿eh?...¿Hay alguien ahí? – Hermione fingió voz somnolienta, mientras le hizo un gesto a Harry, que sin pensarlo se fue gateando lo más rápido que pudo hacia una puerta cercana. No sabía a donde llevaba pero ya inventaría una excusa.

Hermione bajó la mano para encontrarse con su vieja varita en el piso. La había dejado caer en algún momento donde el cuerpo estaba por sobre la mente. Tomó su varita con fuerza y silenciosamente, en su mente, pronunció un conjuro para abrochar su sostén.

Entonces, la tensión aumentó. El corazón de Hermione palpitaba con fuerza, y trataba de contener la respiración y parecer lo más natural posible. Entonces se incorporó con rapidez, tenía que llamar la atención de Ron en lo que Harry llegaba a la puerta del baño.

- ¡Hola mi amor! – levantó la voz, tratando que Ron fijara la vista en ella. Este se puso rojo, nunca podía evitar ponerse rojo a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo.

- Hola… ¿por qué tan cariñosa?... – Frunció el seño, ese tipo de actitudes no eran muy naturales en ella, aunque no podía negar que le agradaba.

- No sé, sólo… me dieron ganas – Hermione se mordió el labio, tal vez no había sido muy buena idea.

- Ah, que bien, es la mejor bienvenida que me puedes dar después de un arduo día de trabajo – puso su mano derecha en su cuello, y lo movió haciendo gesto de cansancio. – ¿Y Harry? –

Hermione volteó ligeramente, vio a Harry a gatas en la puerta, tratando de abrirla sin hacer ruido, su rostro mostraba claramente desesperación y nerviosismo - Aléjalo - articuló, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

"Piensa, Hermione… piensa…"

- ¡RON! – gritó de pronto, haciendo que tanto Ron, como Harry, dieran un respingo

- Hermione ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – Ron se colocó la mano derecha en el pecho, respiró hondo – ¡Caramba…! – Caminó hacia la cocina, Harry abrió la puerta del baño y entró.

Cerró con seguro, y se sentó en el excusado, respiró y llenó sus pulmones todo lo que pudo. Miró hacia abajo, por el susto, su erección había bajado casi en el mismo instante que escuchó la voz de Ron acercándose.

¿Qué había hecho?… Había traicionado a su mejor amigo de la forma más horrenda que podría haber imaginado: Casi se había acostado con su futura esposa… ¡Qué porquería!

Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, de la misma manera que se había mirado hacía poco más de cinco años en el caldero chorreante. Se miró al espejo y vio al muchacho de diecisiete años, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas, lamentándose por ser tan cobarde y por amar tanto a sus amigos, por amarla tanto a ella.

Pero ahora, sus ojos no estaban rojos por valorar tanto su amistad. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas porque se sentía la peor porquería del mundo, porque había traicionado a su amigo… lo había traicionado desde el momento que permitió que tuviera esperanzas, desde el maldito momento en que comenzó con su estúpido camuflaje, había faltado a su respeto cuando la miró con otros ojos, cuando la besó, cuando la tocó, cuando la manoseó por todos lados… y lo peor de todo, es que le había gustado, ¡LE HABÍA ENCANTADO, MIERDA!

Las lágrimas de hicieron más abundantes, y sollozó en silencio. Se cubrió con las manos su rostro, y no reprimió las lágrimas de amargura. Era suficiente, no le arruinaría la vida a Ron, no le traicionaría… el jamás sabría lo sucedido, mañana hablaría con ella y daría todo por terminado, buscaría un lugar para quedarse y evitaría a Hermione hasta el día de la boda. Sí, eso haría.

Mientras tanto, Ron regresó con un vaso de agua, el cual bajó a la mitad de un solo trago. – En serio Hermione, creo que todo está pasando muy rápido para ti, la boda y todo eso… Bueno, dime, ¿Por qué gritaste así mi nombre? – Bebió la otra mitad del vaso y se limpió una gota que había caído por su labio inferior.

- Eh… yo… ¡vi un ratón! – soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Tuvo suerte, porque apenas hacía dos semanas habían tenido una plaga de ratones que mantuvo a ella y a Ron practicando hechizos anti-plagas. Ron se quedó un momento en shock.

- ¿Un ratón? Esos desgraciados… ¡Dime dónde lo viste y usaré una maldición imperdonable contra ese cabrón! ¡Por su culpa casi me matas de un paro cardíaco! – Mientras decía eso, observaba con cautela la cocina y todo ruido extraño.

- Lo siento Ron, es que me asustó mucho – puso su mejor cara de angustia, definitivamente era mala mintiendo.

- Si, ya me di cuenta… ¿ahora si me vas a decir dónde está Harry? –

- Aquí estoy – Harry abrió la puerta y la cerró despacio

- Vaya… te vez mal – Ron lo miró de arriba abajo – ¡Parece que te pasó un huracán encima! – dijo el pelirrojo divertido.

Hermione, al escuchar eso de "huracán", se sonrojó, ¿Compararse ella con un huracán? … ya quería tener esa energía para… ¡No! Pensar ese tipo de cosas, ¡No ahora! Sacudió la cabeza. Entonces lo miró, vio como tenía los ojos algo rojos, y parecía que la había pasado mal. Entonces giró la cabeza y vio a Ron, como la ingenuidad se dibujaba en su rostro, como depositaba toda su confianza en ellos dos. Se sintió mal. Volvió a ver a Harry, su rostro lleno de dolor al ver a Ron, sus ojos rojizos, la culpabilidad que sin querer le contagió a ella.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Ron los miró, sintió la tensión. Tal vez era distraído y no muy astuto, pero Ron Weasley no era tonto.

- Se están comportando muy raro, ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Un silencio llenó el lugar, Harry y Hermione se miraron.

* * *

Un capítulo más arriba. He llegado a la conclusión que posiblemente, esta historia sólo tenga unos diez capítulos, no estoy segura, pero es un aproximado =3. Y bueno, espero les haya agradado el capítulo, corto, pero fue lo que salió y no quería tardarme tanto XD. Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews, díganme que opinan y nos vemos a la próxima =D!!


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de JK Rowling no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para la realización del fanfic.

**Capítulo 8**

Pasaron segundos que parecían eternos, al mirarse, supieron lo que el otro sentía, y supieron que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de confesar tal atrocidad: eso que había pasado, Ron jamás debería saberlo.

- Bueno… no sé, ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? – Hermione rompió el silencio, y volteó a ver a su prometido

- Dímelo tú, no tengo ni cinco minutos aquí y siento que me esconden algo – los miró acusadoramente

-Oh Ron, amigo… ¡Qué tantas cosas piensa tu cabeza toda cochambrosa! Si me vez así es porque me tomé una siesta… me fui a lavar la cara y tuve la mala suerte de que me cayera jabón en los ojos… ¿Puedes creerlo? No uno, sino los dos putos ojos – Harry puso cara de fastidio y se talló los ojos – aún me arde horrores

Hermione siguió la mentira – Y yo igual me quedé dormida, ya sabes que leer cansa un poco –

Ambos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Ron los miró analizando las cosas, frunció el ceño

- ¿Y tanto escándalo por algo tan simple? – Sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, el mismo sillón en el cual ellos habían… hecho esas cosas.

- Pues eso digo yo, tú solo que dijiste que escondíamos algo, ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre Ronald! – Hermione dijo aquello con el mismo tono de voz que en Hogwarts, con la misma autoridad y fuerza que hacía recordar a todos aquellos buenos tiempos. Y como siempre, Harry y Ron fingieron no escuchar, suspirando y diciendo al otro telepáticamente: "No le hagas caso, está loca".

- Hey, ¿No tienen hambre? – Ron habló, ignorando lo que Hermione había dicho.

Harry había olvidado por completo que tenía un hambre enorme, podría comerse a un caballo. Entonces escuchó la voz de ella.

- Cierto, iré a preparar algo para cenar – Se dirigió a pasos cortos a la cocina, como pensando qué podría preparar. Cierto era que conocía a la perfección los gustos de Ron, pero no sabía si Harry había cambiado sus gustos culinarios, ¿Le gustaría lo mismo que hace cinco años? - ¿Harry? – dijo

Él volteó, y un destello verde casi la desmaya. – Hermione Jeane Granger… ¿Cocinando? –

- Han sido cinco largos años, Harry, las cosas cambian – Le dijo Ron sonriendo – Y espera a que lo pruebes, la pequeña Hermy no es solamente buena en hechizos – Volteó a verla cariñosamente, luego regresó a ver a su amigo

- ¿Alguna sugerencia, Harry? –

Harry la miró, ¡Hermione cocinando para él!... Bueno, para él y Ron. Se quedó pensativo, fingiendo pensar para después decir – No Hermione, sabes que a mí todo me apetece, siéntete libre y exprésate a ti misma – Si, cualquier cosa hecha por esas magníficas manos merecía ser probada, todo le sabría delicioso.

Hermione terminó la cena más rápido de lo que imaginó, pronto, tres magníficos platos estaban en la mesa. Duraron "cenando", más de dos horas, hablaron entusiasmadamente del pasado, del presente, intercambiando vivencias, anécdotas…

- … Y entonces entraste acompañada de Krum, Hermione, te juro que casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva – dijo Harry

- ¿Me veía bien? – Hermione sonrió y lo miró atenta.

Harry se quedó pensativo un segundo, le sonrió y volteó a ver a Ron – De hecho fue por que vi la cara de Ron, ¡Parecía un gran tomate a punto de explotar! – Los tres estallaron en risas.

Ron terminó de reírse, y mientras respiraba para controlarse, Hermione volvió a carcajearse apuntándole a la cara – ¡Eras más o menos de ese color! –

- Bueno, ¡ya! ¡Suficiente burla sobre mi color natural! – Ron casi gritó la frase, estallando casi de risa de nuevo.

--

Harry cerró lentamente la puerta, respiró hondo y se tiró a la cama del cuarto de visitas. Sintió las suaves sábanas y un aroma como a lavanda. Entonces recordó que estaba muerto del cansancio y necesitaba dormir; respiró profundamente, y, sin quitarse los zapatos siquiera, lentamente se relajó para irse al país de los sueños.

Comenzó a soñar, escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, decía su nombre, todo a su alrededor era blanco y lleno de neblina y sólo podía oírla cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Harry! –

- ¿Hermione? – gritó él, mirando a todos lados confundido. Caminó por el lugar con las manos estiradas.

-¡Harry! – Decía de nuevo ella, más cerca

- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Sigue hablando para encontrarte!

El silencio reinó de pronto, un ruido muy fuerte penetró en su cabeza, taladrando su materia gris. Abrió los ojos. El techo hizo acto de presencia en sus pupilas. Giró la cabeza a la derecha, un reloj indicaba las siete cuarenta y tres de la mañana. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y los frotó. Le dolía la cabeza.

Se levantó pesadamente, se rascó la cabeza. Necesitaba un baño urgente, sentía el sudor caer por su frente. Caminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió lentamente, escuchó voces, la abrió un poco más y observó con un ojo; logró ver una mata de cabello rojo, en la mesita de la cocina, tomaba algo en una taza, la miraba con atención.

- Hoy tengo que ir más temprano al trabajo – suspiró

- ¿Vas a regresar tarde? – Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro, su voz tenía un aire aburrido, acostumbrado a lo mismo, ya no se escuchaba como la voz de una novia triste porque su pareja regresaría tarde otra vez.

- No lo sé, depende – Ron bostezó ruidosamente – Me gustaría regresar temprano y pasarla con ustedes, tal vez salir y pasar el rato –

- Si, ya hace tiempo que no salimos – Hermione se sentó, y dio un sorbo a otra taza. Giró la cabeza hacia un lugar de la pared – Ron, ¿A qué hora tenías que irte? ¡Son casi las ocho! – Ron casi escupe lo que tenía dentro de la boca, se lo tragó y dio otro sorbo rápido a su taza, se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se inclinó para besar fugazmente los labios de Hermione, la cual recibió el beso como cosa tan normal, tan parte de su vida.

Harry cerró la puerta. ¿Así era la vida normal de esos dos? Siempre había creído que vivían en un mundo rosa, lleno de caricias, besos y abrazos, una vida totalmente feliz en la cual él no tenía lugar.

Una vez que escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, salió de su habitación fingiendo no haber visto nada ni oído nada.

- Buenos días – dijo a Hermione que se encontraba de espaldas, dio un respingo. Por un momento, había olvidado que Harry había estado en su casa, pasado toda la noche y que ayer, ella había conocido lo que era la infidelidad.

- Hola, Harry – le sonrió - ¿Tienes hambre? – volteó a verle esperando respuesta.

Harry se sonrojó – Mm… supongo que si – le desvió la mirada. – Creo que iré a echarme una ducha antes – aceleró el paso al baño. Cerró la puerta. ¡Tenía muchos pensamientos en su cabeza!

El agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo, respiró profundo y pasó sus manos por su alborotado y negro cabello. Tocó su frente y sintió la cicatriz que lo había hecho famoso; ¿Cuántas cosas le había traído esa cicatriz? No sabía si estar enojado por tenerla, o estar agradecido.

¿Podría realmente alejarse de ella, ahora que se había visto otra vez? ¿Habría sido sólo un impulso de ella la otra noche? ¿Significó algo?...

Escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría, tarareando una canción desconocida para él, Hermion entró despreocupada. Harry se puso nervioso.

- Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo, mientras veía su silueta entre la cortina de la ducha.

Hermione volteó a ver la silueta de él y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía: Entró al baño, sin preguntar, donde yacía Harry, desnudo, del otro lado de la cortina. La costumbre la había delatado: de vez en cuando, entraba mientras Ron se bañaba para recoger la ropa sucia que él siempre dejaba regada por el baño.

- Oh, yo… ¡Lo siento! Yo… eh… es que… venía a recoger tu ropa sucia y… no pensé que… - Se puso roja de la vergüenza, tomó la ropa regada, y se la llevó, no sin antes casi tropezarse con el pantalón de Harry. - ¡Lo siento! – volvió a decir, mientras cerraba de un portazo.

Se recargó en la puerta, respiró. - ¿Hermione Granger, podrías dejar de ser tan estúpida? – se dijo a si misma. Puso la ropa de Harry en la lavadora y se sentó.

Era como si siempre hubiera vivido con él, tanto que no le extrañaba entrar al baño mientras el se duchaba, tomar su ropa sucia, sin pensar en algo de índole sexual. Le era natural… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que una vida así, al lado de Harry no le molestaría? ¿Por qué una vida así al lado de Ron no era igual?

Harry se quedó viendo la silueta de la puerta un rato, mientras el agua caía sobre él. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? ¿Tanta era la costumbre de hacer esa acción? ¡¿Por qué no cerró la puerta?!

Cerró la llave y salió de la regadera. Tomó una toalla que estaba ahí, secó su cabello y su cuerpo, luego buscó su ropa limpia y… un momento… ¿Dónde-estaba-su-ropa-limpia? …¡MIERDA! Primero la situación embarazosa que acababa de pasar, y ahora otra vez otra situación embarazosa más. Se armó de valor, se enrredó la toalla a su torso, abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza ¡Perfecto!, Hermione no se encotraba a la vista.

Sin hacer ruido, de puntitas, poco a poco fue caminando hacia su habitación.

- ¡Harry! ¡Me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ropa limpia, te la hubiera llevado! – Hermione se puso roja una vez más. – Siento haber entrado así, es que con Ron hacía eso de vez en cuando y… lo olvidé –

Harry casi soltaba la toalla del susto, se enderezó – No, no te preocupes Hermione, a veces pasa, je… además, no hay por qué avergonzarse tanto, después de todo, somos amigos… - Le dolió decir eso "somos amigos"

Hermione sintió un pinchazo en el corazón – Si… somos amigos – miró el piso

- Bueno yo… voy a… ya sabes, ponerme algo de ropa… me está dando frío – sonrió nerviosamente y caminó a su cuarto sin voltearla a ver, tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y tonta. ¿Por qué le era tan fácil acostumbrarse a ella?

* * *

Deberas siento mucho este enorme retrazo, pero tantas cosas han ocurrido que pues tube que dejarlo a un lado. Ahora estoy de vacaciones nuevamente, así que actualizaré más seguido para poderlo terminar ^^. Espero sus reviews, son ese alimento para quienes escribimos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ronald Weasley salió de su departamento, cerró la puerta, suspiró ruidosamente y caminó por el pasillo mientras bostezaba.

Su amigo Harry Potter por fin había vuelto después de cinco largos años sin verse y tres sin contactarse en absoluto. Ron nunca intentó buscarlo, se resignó a la partida de su amigo, y decidió esperar como todos los demás. Duró un tiempo triste, tal vez deprimido, pero nunca la pasó tan mal como Hermione, ni siquiera Ginny estuvo tanto tiempo deprimida.

Hermione creía que él no se daba cuenta, pero era imposible no notar esos ojos rojos y esas ojeras, ese dolor en su mirada, aquellos ojos castaños perdieron su brillo desde ese día. Ron la comprendía, era muy duro perder a su mejor amigo… pero de cierta forma le alegraba… se sintió culpable por pensar así, pero era la verdad y no se iba a engañar, al menos no a él mismo. Si Harry no estaba, lo más probable es que Herms le pusiera más atención, se preocupara más por él y habría más tiempo para pasar juntos…

Hermione lloraba y él la iba a consolar, estaría para ella en todo momento, la cuidaría, la mimaría hasta el cansancio y le mostraría que no estaba sola, que la partida de Harry no era para afectarle tanto puesto que lo tendría él a su lado, la llenaría de esperanzas de vez en cuando diciéndole que Harry volvería, y tal vez después ir a buscarle en alguna aventura que sólo él y ella podrían vivir juntos y solos.

Pasó un mes, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… y a los seis meses Hermione pareció mejorar a la vista de los demás, pero no para Ron. Él sabía que Herms no estaba bien, que aún estaba triste pero se negaba a caerse, por eso, cuando estaba con él, ella sonreía, y él quería pensar que sonreía porque él la hacía sonreír y porque estaban juntos.

Ron no regresó a Hogwarts y se quedó con sus seis años en dicha escuela, desde un principio deseó ser auror, sin embargo se dio cuenta que tal vez no podría lograrlo y se unió a George en el negocio que ya habían abierto antes los gemelos, al principio estaba desanimado, pero luego se dio cuenta que el trabajo estaba excelente, siempre se divertía y la clientela era muchísima todos los días, así que siempre tenía mucho trabajo y siempre había constantes remodelaciones y experimentos nuevos qué probar.

Gracias a ello, pudieron comprar algunas cosillas más para su apartamento, que con mucho esfuerzo compró para vivir juntos. Su vida era plena y estable, todo estaba bien, no les sobraba pero tampoco les faltaba dinero.

Hermione casi inmediatamente siguió con lo que quedaba de sus estudios, pero repentinamente decidió parar un año.

- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A HERMIONE? – fue lo que Ron exclamó cuando ella dijo que tomaría un año de descanso. No una semana, no un mes, UN AÑO.

- ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que exaltar? ¿Acaso es tan raro?

- ¡Por supuesto que es raro! Hermione, tú amas estudiar, cómo es posible que ahora de la nada…

- Quiero descansar, Ron. Estoy Exhausta. –

Una fracción de segundo fue suficiente para notar la tristeza en la mirada de Hermione. Entonces la cara de sorpresa de Ron cambió, se puso serio, y entonces asintió con la cabeza – Está bien Herms, tienes razón – Jamás se volvió a hablar del tema.

A veces pensaba que esas "vacaciones" fueron porque no podía superar a Harry. Por más que él se había esforzado, sentía que no podía llenar el espacio vacío que su amigo dejó en ellos dos. Se sentía un poco mal por ello, se esforzó y esforzó, pero ella parecía no querer progresar, no luchar y estancarse, como si ya realmente nada le importara, sólo se la pasaba en casa leyendo, saliendo a comprar los víveres y viendo ese aparato extraño que ella llamaba televisión… cayó en la temida monotonía llevándoselo a él también

Conducía al caldero chorreante para después irse al callejón Diagon. Hermione le había pegado esa dichosa costumbre de no hacerlo todo con la magia, y que una que otra cosa debería hacerlo como la gente normal, y bueno, a él siempre le había gustado conducir.

Ya no veía las cosas ni les ponía atención, todo era lo mismo, los días eran muy parecidos y no había novedades más que en la tienda, donde siempre tenían cosas nuevas por probar, gente nueva con la cual conversar y no tenía tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos como ahora, los únicos momentos en los cuales se sentía miserable era cuando iba camino a su casa, cuando trataba de dormir, y cuando se dirigía de nuevo a su trabajo.

Al regresar a casa todo era igual: Su apartamento, su decoración… su rutina. Llegaba, saludaba a su futura esposa con un beso frío y monótono, comía, y se iban a la cama.

Ni siquiera había intimidad ya, la última vez que habían hecho el amor había sido el mes pasado… y lo peor es que ni siquiera eso era tan placentero, lo notaba con cada mirada esquiva de ella hacia él, lo veía en sus acciones monótonas, lo sentía con cada estremecimiento y orgasmo fingido.

Y es que su mundo de color de rosa se había derrumbado casi desde que inició. Al principio todo era lindo, todo era pastel, y había miel por donde sea, realmente sentía que Hermione lo quería y él a ella, y que algún día realmente se amarían de verdad, pues estaba consciente que a los diecisiete años, uno es demasiado inmaduro como para pensar lo que es el amor de verdad, y él no era la excepción.

Pero ese querer se quedó en el querer, y el amor no florecía. Esperó pacientemente a que el amor apareciera, que llegara fugazmente y reviviera, pero hasta la fecha, no había hecho acto de presencia.

Cuando Harry se fue, todo se fue cayendo poco a poco, sin avisar, sin siquiera notarlo, y entonces apenas hacía unos meses, se dio cuenta que su vida era monótona, aburrida y que todo era muy parecido… y que lo único que había cambiado era su mujer. Ella ya no fue la misma, y la Hermione que él amaba, se había ido con Harry.

Ron no era tonto, él lo sabía y lo había notado desde el principio. Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos, y siempre se comprendieron mucho más, había una conexión entre esos dos que no se podía entender con facilidad, una conexión que ni él podía romper por más que llamara la atención de Hermione… ¡pero el simplemente no pudo evitarlo! ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no verla?... Luchó, y cuando vio que Harry se fue desinteresando, cuando empezó a salir con Cho y después con Ginny, cuando vio que Hermione se acercaba a él… cuando por fin rozó sus labios… pensó que ya había logrado su meta y fue su motivación. Nunca pensó que "aquello" que notó como un simple querer de amigos que se gustan seguiría prevaleciendo durante años, y seguiría atormentándole.

Entonces ella tomó la iniciativa y le propuso casarse, tal vez si se casaban las cosas renacerían, todo volvería a nacer, Hermione tenía esperanzas, quería salir adelante… ¡Si ella quería, él también! Si, él también quería… ¿no?

La verdad es que le cayó de sorpresa esa propuesta, el no pensaba casarse al menos dentro de un par de años ya… ¿Realmente estaba listo? ¿De verdad quería eso?...

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, atrapado entre sus sentimientos y su sentido común… no se comprendía a él mismo. Quería a Hermione, la apreciaba, era una parte muy importante en su vida… pero no la amaba, no pudo llegar a ese punto por más que lo deseasen los dos… Y ahora con la boda, los invitados, los preparativos…

El hecho de que Harry regresara ¿sería bueno o malo? De todas formas él no estaba dispuesto a casarse sin Harry presente, así que de una u otra forma, su mejor amigo en todo el mundo debía estar ahí.

Le dolía la cabeza. Volvió la vista hacia el asiento del copiloto. – DEMONIOS – exclamó. Había olvidado su maletín y mas aparte su varita que siempre llevaba por si las moscas. Susurró una grosería y encendió el coche, dio vuelta en "u" y se dirigió de regreso a su casa.

Tenía tantas cosas en las qué pensar y meditar, que no sabía realmente si era bueno o malo el hecho de hacer doble viaje.

Tenía veinte minutos pensando en cómo salir de su habitación. Como excusa para sí mismo, se acercó a la jaula de Nigth, y la sacó con cuidado. Mirando a su lechuza se preguntó mentalmente: ¿Qué haría, cómo la saludaría, qué le comentaría…? ¿Dejaría todo así como si nada hubiese pasado o… tocaba el tema y arreglaban las cosas de una vez?

Dio un respingo cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta y la voz de Hermione pronunciando algunas palabras que no llegaba a comprender.

- ¿Si? Espera, no te entiendo – puso a Night en la percha y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, nuevamente estuvo a punto de saltarle encima como fiera. El pelo no muy ordenado, esa mirada marrón adornada con ojeras y ese cuerpo que se veía perfecto bajo esa ropa holgada. Era irresistiblemente bella, aún con ese aspecto tan "hogareño".

- Te estaba diciendo que tu desayuno se está enfriando, ¿Por qué tardas tanto, Harry? – echó un pequeño vistazo a la habitación buscando alguna razón por la cual Harry era tan lento en salir. – Anda, sal ya – lo jaló del brazo y lo hizo sentarse. Ella se sentó frente a él.

Comieron en silencio durante diez minutos, estaban ya por terminar, cuando ruidosamente Hermione dejó caer la cuchara en su plato. El ambiente se puso un poco tenso, el silencio era la única compañía de los dos.

- Harry, tenemos que hablar – la voz de ella se escuchaba temblorosa. Le era difícil hablar sobre lo que había pasado anoche, pero era necesario aclarar las cosas.

Harry inmediatamente supo a donde iba todo eso. – Sabes Hermione, tengo algo de sueño aún y me gustaría volver a dormir…- trató de ser lo más indiferente y frío posible, fue lo que salió en ese momento como defensa, como plan de huída – Hablamos luego… cuando Ron llegue – la última frase le dolió en el alma. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó a su habitación, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible.

- Sabes que no podemos hablar de eso frente a Ron. – Le dijo Hermione, caminando hacia él. – Ya estamos grandecitos como para huir de las cosas –

Harry se detuvo y miró el piso – no es cuestión de huir, Hermione, pero es algo que no debió pasar y es mejor dejar las cosas así, como si nada hubiese…-

- ¡Ya no tenemos diecisiete años, Harry! – Hermione le había tomado del brazo con fuerza. – No vuelvas a evitarme así, no me des la espalda como me la diste hace cinco años… - su voz se quebró, pero sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a él.

Sólo se vio cuando el muchacho de ojos verdes volteó bruscamente hacia ella, liberándose con facilidad de sus manos - ¡Yo nunca te di la espalda! – dijo con voz elevada. – Yo quería que fueras feliz, y me alejé, me fui, ¡Me fui con la esperanza de que mi vida miserable y vacía dejara de necesitarte! – Lo dijo rápido, sin pensar, fue como un impulso, como una gran estampida hubiera iniciado dentro de su cuerpo. El segundo siguiente a ello fue eterno, sentía que respiraba con brusquedad y de pronto empezó a sudar – Yo no quería… arruinar las cosas…- Terminó casi en un susurro.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos segundos más. No esperaba una respuesta así. ¿Qué le provocaba? No lo sabía, no sabía si sentirse feliz o sentirse una total idiota.

- Yo no quería interferir en tu vida personal. Sólo quise pensar que era una amistad tan fuerte que llegaba a la hermandad misma, pero no pude, Harry, no pude… - las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – Pensé que… lo único que quedaba era estar con Ron y él me haría olvidar, pero no fue así, nunca saliste de mi mente… - sollozó por lo bajo.

Harry por reflejo, limpió sus lagrimas con sus pulgares; siempre hacía eso, él era quien la consolaba cuando algo la hacía llorar, quien la abrazaba y permitía que llorase en su hombro, a quién siempre pensó en proteger ante cualquier cosa. Ahí estaba de nuevo, repitiendo la rutina de años atrás, donde en el mundo sólo existían ellos dos. La abrazó y no dijo nada

Después de treinta segundos, Hermione se separó de él de forma un tanto brusca, se enderezó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Yo siempre te amé, te amé incluso antes de que Ron me notase como chica, lo peor de todo, Harry… – Hermione no apartaba su vista llorosa de la mirada atónita de Harry. Levantó las manos y las colocó en las mejillas del niño que vivió - …lo peor de todo es que te sigo amando, y Ron nunca pudo ocupar tu lugar… - Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por sus mejillas una vez más. – Y detesto eso, porque Ron… no… ¡No lo merece! – rompió en llanto fuertemente y se hundió en su pecho.

Harry estaba atónito. Se sentía un total estúpido, un total idiota… porque ella estaba diciendo cosas que a él le encantaba escuchar, de esas cosas que dolían pero que era un alivio oír. Ella le amaba, le amaba tanto como él a ella.

- Lo siento tanto… - Harry susurró, sintió las mejillas mojadas y entonces se dio cuenta que él también comenzaba a llorar.

Impotencia. Eso sentían los dos. Todo por no hablar, por no comunicarse, por no arriesgarse a tomar la iniciativa. Todo ese sufrimiento era el resultado de haber mantenido los labios sellados, todo eso por miedo disfrazado de amistad.

Cerca de ahí, con la puerta entreabierta, Ron estaba perplejo con todo lo que había escuchado.

Mil disculpas por la demora, es imperdonable. Todo este tiempo creí haber subido este capítulo y resulta que no ... Haré todo el esfuerzo que pueda para poder terminar esta historia, y no publicar más hasta tener una historia terminada para no hacerlos esperar más.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y tengan paciencia para el siguiente que puede que sea el final, y después de ahí un epílogo. Hasta pronto! Espero sus reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar en literalmente años, este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y no me había dado cuenta que no lo había subido. El capítulo once está en proceso y espero terminarlo lo más pronto posible. REALMENTE quiero terminar este fanfiction, así que pueden estar seguros que lo terminaré y NO está abandonado. En los próximos días esperen el siguiente :)! Por cierto, no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos serán, pero no pasarán de 12.**

**Capítulo 10**

Ron, en shock, cerró la puerta en silencio y se quedó con la mano en la perilla, mirando el piso, respirando profundamente. Sus ojos y su rostro estaban rojos, respiraba de forma agitada y sus labios formaron una mueca.

No pensó, no se detuvo ni un segundo para meditar, simplemente giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió con furia, la puerta azotó violentamente, rompiendo un cuadro que estaba en la pared.

Entonces, por una fracción de segundo, los vio. Harry y Hermione, las dos personas más importantes para él, se abrazaban fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, con profunda tristeza y dolor, pero a su vez, con amor, con lujuria y deseo. Era simplemente insoportable. Les odiaba, los detestaba, se sentía traicionado, herido y humillado; su orgullo de hombre estaba hecho añicos.

Ron corrió encolerizado hacia Harry y Hermione que estaban atónitos, no habían podido separarse siquiera.

Harry vio correr a su mejor amigo hacia ellos, su rostro le asustó, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón y el estómago se le revolvió. Ron estaba furioso, demasiado enojado; Harry sabía muy bien que esta vez no podría detenerlo, pero tampoco sentía deseos de hacerlo.

Lo último que pudo lograr fue empujar a Hermione antes de que el primer puñetazo de Ron le diera de lleno en la cara.

Harry cayó al piso, mientras Ron subía sobre él y soltaba un segundo golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

- ¡ERAS MI AMIGO! – Le gritó con ira – ¡ERAS MI AMIGO Y ME TRAICIONAS ASÍ! – su grito fue tan fuerte que se lastimó la garganta.

- ¡Ron, para! – Hermione gritó mientras se acercaba a ambos hombres en el piso.

- No te acerques – dijo Harry de forma seca mientras un hilo de sangre le escurría por la nariz – Esto es algo que debemos resolver entre Ron y…

- ¡TU CALLATE! – Bramó Ron. – Yo confié… yo confiaba ciegamente… como un idiota… - sollozó – ¡Y me atacaron por la espalda! – Giró la cabeza para ver a Hermione, quien tenía la cara roja mientras reprimía algunas lágrimas – Y tú… yo te di todo, hice todo, ¡me esforcé! ¿Por qué nunca me quisiste como te quise yo a ti?

Hermione se quedó muda, le avergonzaba no poder responder lo que él deseaba, y le dolía demasiado no poder amarlo. Entendía perfectamente su furia, comprendía su reacción y se sentía impotente. – Yo no quería que esto fuera así — miró el piso, apenada.

— Yo te amaba Hermione, y no te imaginas cuánto… - lágrimas saladas cayeron por sus rojas mejillas — Todo esto lo hice para ti, todo lo que soy lo hice para ti… pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente ¿verdad? San Potter siempre tiene que ganar, — Dejó salir una carcajada llena de ironía, soltó con brusquedad a Potter y se levantó — ¿No es así? ¡SIEMPRE ÉL! No… el pobre Ron nunca puede ganar nada bueno, el buen Ron sólo puede quedarse a la sombra… — Una mueca de odio apareció en su cara, volteó hacia Harry — ¿Y qué más me ocultaron? ¿Qué hicieron?... — suspiró largamente, como si fuera a vomitar, se pasó la mano bruscamente por su rojo cabello — ¿Le hiciste el amor?... — Ron estaba hecho mierda, ¿Qué más daba aplastarlo más?

Harry estaba callado, atónito ante la pregunta de su amigo, en esas palabras había dolor y un orgullo herido. — No, Ron… claro que no hicimos nada de eso, sólo… fue una conversación sincera que…—

— ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron, quien intentaba calmarse y escuchar, algo raro en su forma de ser, pero que Hermione le había enseñado — ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué cuando nos vamos a casar…?

La habitación quedó en silencio por un largo minuto, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de Hermione y la respiración entrecortada de Ron. El ambiente estaba tenso y era evidente que decir una palabra provocaba miedo. Ron los miró pausadamente a los dos, sin decir nada tomó su maletín olvidado en el sofá.

— Me voy a trabajar, tal vez no llegue a casa hoy — No esperó respuesta, cruzó apresuradamente la puerta, siguió por el pasillo, subió a su auto y tomó camino nuevamente a su trabajo.

En cuanto Ron salió dando un portazo, Harry instintivamente fue tras él, gritaba su nombre mientras bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras a la calle. Al salir del edificio, vio a Ron arrancando el viejo auto, por más que se esforzó corriendo, no logró que Ron se detuviera, y, de cierta forma, no esperaba que lo hiciese, realmente no tenía idea de qué podía decirle.

Regresó derrotado al apartamento, donde Hermione se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde la dejó, pero esta vez en el piso, observando el infinito, como si toda su vida se hubiese derrumbado. Simplemente se sentía terrible.

Hermione Granger oficialmente había echado a la mierda su vida, así de simple; no había otra cosa que pudiese hacerla sentir peor: No sólo era inconcebible estar con Harry Potter, sino que ahora había destrozado la poca relación que tenía con su pareja Ron. Ahora sólo quería que el tiempo se detuviera, y que alguien le lanzara un Avada Kedabra y dejarlo así.

Harry no sabía que decir, ni qué hacer. Ron estaba enojado, y en todo el tiempo que tenían de amigos, jamás había visto una reacción como esa. Se sentía asustado, se sentía como un bebé indefenso. Debió haber hecho caso omiso a esa lechuza, debió simplemente ignorarla y seguir con su sencilla vida en Canadá, pero no, Harry Potter era demasiado débil cuando se trataba de amor y era tan pero tan idiota, que logró destrozar la amistad de los tres en menos de veinticuatro horas, todo un record… ¡Felicidades Potter!

Se acercó a Hermione, y débilmente le susurró – Perdóname, Hermione – Aspiró hondo y continuó – Por eso me fui… porque yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así… tal vez, lo mejor es irme de nuevo

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. Harry quiso alejarse, pero ella lo sostuvo con fuerza de la ropa, y siguió mirándolo de forma vacía. – Escucha Hermione, no lo hagas difícil, aún hay tiempo para arreglar las cosas, el no sabe lo que ocurrió, simplemente tenemos que guardar el secreto y dejarlo simplemente como una confesión… después, con un poco de suer…

- ¡NO! ¿Harry, no lo ves? Esto ya no tiene arreglo, el daño ya está hecho y no hay nada que pueda borrarlo y dejar las cosas como estaban… - Harry desvió la mirada y la fijó en un punto en la pared, Hermione continuó - ¿Esque qué no lo entiendes?… Harry, mi vida era un caos, si tú sólo te vas y huyes como lo hiciste… ¿Qué va a ser de mí? – Hermione había salido de su "transe", y había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa de una forma tan súbita que Harry simplemente optó por tragar saliva.

- Yo… no lo sé, realmente no lo pensé de esa…-

- ¡EXACTO Harry, ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! - Se levantó bruscamente – En estos momentos, no puedes pensar sólo en ti y en cómo escapar, porque ahora, ¡Yo también estoy involucrada y yo no puedo escapar con la facilidad con la que tú lo harías! – cuando terminó, respiró profundo.

- ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer? ¡¿Quedarme aquí como si nada pasase?! ¡¿Seguir abusando de la confianza de mi amigo?! –

- ¡Pero tampoco puedes hacerme a un lado! – su voz de cortó de pronto, respiró profundamente y dijo enérgicamente - Voy a solucionar este problema sin tener que irme, voy a quedarme aquí y voy a luchar, ¿Vas… a luchar tú también… Harry Potter? – La última frase sonó más bajo, tenía un aire de miedo e impulsividad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Me refiero… quiero decir… - Realmente no sabía por qué lo había dicho ni exactamente qué había querido decir… fue un impulso, un grito desesperado de su inconsciente – Bueno… Simplemente voy a resolver ese problema, porque yo no tengo la opción de irme como tú.

Harry observó su rostro, estaba con los ojos llorosos y rojos, lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, pero con una decisión insuperable en la mirada. – ¿Quieres decir que… quieres que me quede… contigo? –

Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Harry había ordenado sus pensamientos un poco, eso era: Ella quería que Harry se quedara a su lado, no importaba como se fueran a poner las cosas, no importaba si el mundo entero se iba contra ellos, Hermione Granger no le tenía miedo a nada siempre y cuando Harry estuviera a su lado. Levantó más la mirada, enarcó una ceja y dejó, por segunda vez en el día, que su corazón hablase. – Si Harry, quiero que te quedes, quiero que te quedes conmigo, no apoyo la idea de que te marches, no me gustaría quedarme sola y enfrentar la situación, no es mi deseo hundirme de nuevo, pero si tú te vas, no tendré más opción que esa.

Harry Potter no pudo hacer más que tragarse una sonrisa y permanecer serio, era una noticia espantosa y maravillosa, miró el piso y quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- ¿A qué le temes Harry?- Él siguió sin contestar, se mordía los labios para evitar llorar, pero no podía responder, era demasiado, tanta felicidad, tristeza y dolor juntos hacían que le fuera imposible expresarse. – ¿Le temes a perder? ¿Qué vas a perder? Ya lo has perdido todo, Harry. No hay nada que perder y mucho que lamentarse ahora. – Dijo la mujer frente a él. – Quédate aquí, no me dejes de nuevo, no me des la espalda, no me abandones… - La chica de cabello castaño reprimió una nueva ola de lágrimas y siguió hablando con dificultad - Porque yo jamás he sido capaz de hacerlo en todo este tiempo, prefiero morir antes de saber que tengo que pasar por la agonía de perderte cinco años más – Hermione sintió que la fuerza se le iba y las lagrimas dejaban nuevamente un camino salado en sus mejillas - yo ya no puedo…

Potter levantó sus ojos, y aún aguantando sus lágrimas vio a la mujer de su vida abrazarlo con fuerza, sollozando como una niña pequeña, desgarrándose el alma con cada lágrima, poniendo su vida y su destino en cada frase que de su boca emanaba –no me dejes más, te necesito o mi vida se acaba – le dijo ella repetidamente, como si se tratara de una plegaria.

Harry sintió su pecho húmedo y, ya no pudiendo controlar las lágrimas, estas salieron libremente, mientras él, en un esfuerzo superior, apenas pudo articular – Pero Ron… él… yo no puedo Hermione, quiero… deseo con todas mis fuerzas, ¡PERO NO PUEDO! – ya no contuvo más, y empezó a llorar fuertemente, su cuerpo a temblaba y se sintió débil. – No sé qué hacer, ¡Simplemente esto me supera, siento que me volveré loco!

- ¡Es que no se trata de Ron! – Hermione despegó su rostro de su cálido pecho – ¡No es Ron, somos nosotros! ¡Él está destrozado, lo sé, pero si no arreglamos primero lo nuestro, no podremos resolver nada!

Hubo un silencio, Harry se limitó a quedarse callado. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, había sido un día demasiado largo y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

Ron condujo lentamente camino al trabajo, estaba contrariado, se sentía mal y tenía ganas de vomitar. Llegó al trabajo con un aspecto demacrado, cansado y derrotado, se sentía el peor perdedor del mundo, sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente calmado y no sentía deseos de golpear gente como en otras ocasiones. Esa explosión que tuvo media hora atrás, una como nunca antes, había hecho que se quedase en recesión por un rato. Caminó con desgana entre algunos clientes que curioseaban el establecimiento.

- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? – escuchó de pronto, su hermano George apareció en las escaleras antes de llegar a su oficina.

- Nada George, ando cansado –

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza, sin embargo no le sorprendía, pues ya tenía casi un año con actitudes parecidas a la de ese día. – No me digas, tú y tu maravilloso matrimonio –

- Cállate – dijo malhumorado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a jugar con la mirada perdida con uno de esos juguetes muggle de pequeñas canicas pegándose unas a las otras.

- Ya sé qué pasó, ya por fin le dijiste a Hermione ¿cierto? – George se limitó a observar como Ron posaba los ojos en las bolitas plateadas que hacían "tick tack". Él y su hermano se habían acercado desde que Harry se había marchado, y podría considerarse que se habían hecho íntimos por pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Cada uno había llegado un vacío, George llenó el vacío de Fred, y Ron el de Harry. Ambos conocían secretos muy íntimos del otro, conocían aquel rostro que no le mostraban a nadie, ante los ojos de los demás seguían teniendo pequeños roses, pero al estar a solas las cosas cambian bastante.

Ron se exaltó un poco pero recobró la compostura rápidamente – No, no se lo dije… - su rostro cambió al recordar la escena que había pasado tiempo antes, su hermano lo notó, se levantó, abrió la puerta y gritó - ¡Basil, llama al chico nuevo y dile que te ayude con la clientela, estaré ocupado un rato! – acto seguido, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a Ron.

- Bien, aquí está tu hermano George – Ron simplemente sonrió con amargura y tras meditarlo un poco, le contó lo que había pasado.

Al terminar de relatarle lo sucedido, George inmediatamente exclamó – Ron, ¿No crees que fuiste un poco exagerado?

- Eso creo… no lo sé – respondió Ron por lo bajo – ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Simplemente quise romperle la cara a ese maldito cabrón… - Se talló la cara con las manos – Pensaba decirle hoy, ya sabes, después del trabajo, sabiendo que Harry estaría ahí, entonces mientras ella me gritaba y se enfurecía con migo, Harry la calmaría y entonces me habría sido más fácil… ¡DEMONIOS!

George negó con la cabeza y suspiró sonoramente – No contabas con que sucedería una escena de novela como esas… No te culpo, yo tampoco me la esperaba – Se recargó en su silla – Pero no hay muchas opciones, tienen que hablar frente a frente y poner las cosas en orden, además, si lo vemos por el lado positivo, de todas maneras estabas pensando en cancelar la boda ¿No?

Ron se puso rojo de repente - ¡Yo no dije eso! Simplemente… quería decirle que podíamos posponerlo porque yo no me siento tan listo que digamos y…

- Ronald, no tienes por qué dar excusas, yo tengo 25 y aún no me siento nada listo para casarme.

- Supongo… Pero al menos pudieron ponerse sinceros DESPUES – empezó a golpearse la frente contra su escritorio – Me siento como mierda George, realmente la quiero mucho, la aprecio y es de lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida… - la voz se le quebró un poco – Pero no la amo- jaló los mocos que se le estaban formando y reprimió el llanto.

George lo miró y con su mano revolvió los cabellos de su hermano menor. – Tienes que terminar de una vez por todas con esto, porque te estás matando en vida…-

Ronald Weasley se sentía presionado por la boda, no sólo por sentirse demasiado joven para casarse, sino porque después de la primera semana pensando en que se casaría, empezó a sentirse incómodo. No estaba realmente seguro si casarse mejoraría su relación de pareja, y realmente le asustaba pensar que las cosas empeorarían y tener que arruinar más su relación con Herms. Estaba totalmente confundido, la quería, la adoraba, estaba seguro que si la perdía su vida estaría acabada (sino es que ya estaba acabada), pero a la vez, no concebía vivir en esa situación tan monótona todos los días que le quedaban de vida.

Su hermano George era el único que sabía sobre sus sentimientos, su familia no estaba enterada de ello. Su madre insistió demasiado en participar en los preparativos de la boda, pero Ron se opuso, no porque no quisiera que le ayudaran, sabía que haría un buen trabajo, pero simplemente confirmarle a su madre esa boda, era un ultimátum a no volver atrás, a no arrepentirse, a firmar un contrato de por vida con una mujer que él creía era la mujer de su vida, él quería creer que esa chica que tanto le gustaba de adolescente, era con quien quería estar siempre.

Fue por ello que no había fecha y realmente pocas personas sabían de su boda, porque estaba haciendo tiempo para meditar las cosas y buscar una solución… para buscar una salida. Sabía que la única respuesta era decirle a Hermione lo que sentía, pero temía lastimarla más, tenía tanto miedo a verla llorar… Hermione no había superado a Harry, pero estaba seguro que el decirle que quería un tiempo más sería darle el golpe de gracia. Ahí fue cuando decidió llamar a Harry con la excusa de la boda. Sabía que tenía llamarlo, al estar Harry con ellos, podría decirles la noticia y por consiguiente, Hermione tendría en quién apoyarse y él no se sentiría tan mierda. Tomó como excusa para atraerlo de vuelta la boda, porque a fin de cuentas, si se llegaba a casar, Harry, su mejor amigo, tenía que estar ahí y presentarse en la ceremonia, así que en teoría no le estaría mintiendo.

Así es, Ronald Weasley había formado un plan, y este se le había hecho añicos. Había escuchado algo que no quería oír, algo que temía escuchar pero que sabía que existía en los corazones de sus dos amigos. Las palabras que había oído le retumbaban en los oídos, su orgullo fue destrozado, por que en vez de dejar él a Hermione, ella ya lo había dejado casi desde el principio. Era egoísta, no lo hacía por Hermione, no lo hacía por Harry, lo hacía por él y ahora el karma estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Esa horrible alucinación proveniente de ese horrocrux se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, esa fue su pesadilla, lo más terrible que podía pasarle y no dudaba que eso estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante.

- George, ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa cierto? – Era tanto su terror por encontrar a Harry y Herms intimando, que simplemente prefirió huir de esa horrible escena e intentar aclarar su mente toda la noche en el sofá de su hermano mayor.

* * *

No olviden decirme qué opinan con un review :D! Eso es mi motivación para continuarla :)


End file.
